Witches,Wolves and Vampires oh my!
by MNJenkins
Summary: Two girls move to La Push and they both have a secret that will change the lives of the entire pack and the Cullens. Find out what happens when you throw magic in with vampires and shape-shifters. I know the summary sucks, but the story is better.
1. Moving to LA Push

Hey I'm doing a new story. It's going to be a CollinxOC and slight BradyxOC. This one is going to be different than my other imprint stories. So if you guys want me to continue it let me know. Well let me know what you think. I do note own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Lily's POV

I let out a sigh as our moving truck pulled into the driveway. Of course we had to move to one of the most boring places in the world, La Push, Washington. The damn Council decides to send me and my partner, Sammy, here because we messed up one thing, well I messed up one thing.

Okay before I go any further I need to tell you a few things about me and Sammy. We're both witches and no we are not the ones who stand over cauldrons making potions or those stupid 'Harry Potter' witches with wands. (FYI I like Harry Potter, I'm only saying this because of the story, so sorry if any of you like Harry Potter) I'm an elemental witch and an animorphous. Which means I can control water, fire, earth, wind and lighting and I have the ability to turn into a mountain lion and a white wolf. Sammy is a seer, she can see and summon the spirits of her ancestors. Her ancestors were some strong African warrior tribe and she can summon them into combat. Also they sometimes come on their own if they believe she is danger and she does not know. She can also read people auras by coming in contact with them. Basically she can read their emotions. Unless the emotions are strong Sammy can ignore them if she comes in contact with people. In a way she is an empath.

Okay and before you say 'Liars' or 'You need to check into a mental hospital' I'm not lying. Witches are real. Along with vampires, werewolves and some shape-shifters. Each culture has different names for us, but we are real. Oh and we don't age. When witches complete their training they can choose when they stop aging. Sammy and I finished our training when we were ten, but we haven't picked when we want to stop aging. Right now I'm sixteen and Sammy's also sixteen.

I wanted to die when the movers finished putting all the boxes into the house. They were hired to drop the boxes off, but not to unpack everything. I think the Council has a sick idea of humor. Oh yeah I forgot to mention the Council. The Council is full of powerful witches and Hunters. Hunters are humans, but they don't age and they have the same speed as vampires along with the same strength. Hunters make sure that the unnatural world remains unknown by mortals. A group of vampires, the Volturi, also do the same thing, but only concern themselves with the vampire world. Hunters deal with every unnatural creature. If one of them breaks the law a Hunter will find them and kill them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sammy hit the back of my head. I glared at her, but she ignored me.

"Come on. We better start unpacking", she said heading inside.

"Fine, but I call dibs on the room with a window", I said as I followed her in.

Since we haven't picked to stop aging yet we need to have two Hunters with us. The two hunters that were assigned to us are back where we used to live settling things there with the Hunters in that area. Our two Hunters are Erik and Catherine. They're posing as Sammy's and my adoptive parents. Hunters also don't age. Once they finish their training they stop aging though it is different from witches. Witches can pick when they stop aging, but Hunters can't. There is a Hunter who looks like they're seven but they are actually almost a thousand years old. Erik's eight hundred years old and Catherine is six hundred years old. In fact the two are actually married, so that helps for posing as our parents. You see Catherine and Erik are some of the best Hunters ever. They both are Rank 1 Hunters.

The Hunters have a ranking system for their best Hunters. It goes from 1-10, 1 being the best. Hunters that are ranked 10 are normally the ones that just finished their training. Only Hunters who are ranked 2 or 1 are allowed to guard mortal witches. The Council finds witches to be important, especially if they can do more than one thing. So me and Sammy are high on their list and since we haven't stopped aging yet they want some of the best Hunters guarding us. Until a witch stops aging they are still able to die from wounds that would not kill an immortal witch.

I went into the room that had a window dropped my backpack in there. I looked out the window and saw I had a clear view to the forest. I looked out the doorway and saw Sammy was unpacking her boxes in a different room. I noticed she had her headphones in. I took my shoe off and threw it at her. When it hit her she turned around and glared at me.

"What?", she said as she pulled out her headphones.

"Have you seen Ricky?" I asked.

Ricky was my Familiar. All witches have a Familiar that is born when they are born. A Familiar can be any animal. Familiars are a witches protectors. They can sense any supernatural creature and if someone or something means their witch harm, well I'll just say it won't be pretty. Familiars also stop aging when their witch decides to become immortal. There are some witches that never became immortal and their Familiars just die when they die. Mine is Ricky, a Beagle. Sammy's is a Russian Blue named Aqua.

Before she could answer we heard barking. I looked down the stairs hearing it was from downstairs.

"What is he barking at?" said Sammy.

"I don't know", I said. Ricky only barked when he thought something bad was going to happen. I slowly walked down the stairs with a hand behind my back, I created a flame just in case and went to to where Ricky was. He was by the door and was barking at something. I soon realized that it was a happy bark.

"What are you barking at boy", I said as I got closer to him and got rid of the fire. I opened the door slightly so I could see outside and before I could stop him, Ricky darted outside.

"Hey what are you doing", I said going outside. I was surprised with what I saw. Ricky was jumping up and down next to two people. There was a guy and a girl, they both looked related. All I can say is that the guy was huge!

"Um, hi", I said. They looked at me and I felt this weird feeling come over me. I immediately knew why I was feeling that way. Those two were shape shifters. I know who is a shape shifter because I'm an animorphous. I just don't know what they turn into. Well I know they don't mean me or Sammy harm or else Ricky would not be acting the way he is now.

"Hey you must be the new neighbor", said the guy.

"Um yeah, we are", I said.

"Hey what was Ricky barking at", said Sammy as she came outside. She froze once she saw the people Ricky was near. Aqua came out to and she jumped on Sammy's shoulders. Aqua looked at them and tensed slightly. I saw Sammy look at me. She must have an idea of why Aqua tensed.

"Do you guys need any help unpacking", said the guy. Now the girl gave him a look.

"Seth, mom just wanted us to say hi, not help them unpack", said the girl. Wow she is _so_ nice.

"Leah, you can try to be nice", said Seth. Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm Lily and this is my sister Sammy. Hey Seth can I guess the girl next to you with the stick shoved up her ass is your sister", I said sweetly. Sammy looked at me in shock along with Seth.

"What did you say", said Leah shaking a little.

"Well he is being nice. You seem like something is shoved up your but or do you normally act like a bitch", I said smirking. Leah stopped glaring and started to laugh. Seth looked at her like she had lost it.

"Yeah I guess I normally do. No one really seems to want to say it though", said Leah.

"Well I will gladly do that for you" , I said. Leah just laughed again.

"I like you", said Leah.

"Well looks like you made a friend already Lily, don't know how you did, but you did", muttered Sammy.

"What can I say people love me", I said dramatically.

"Well do you guys need help or not", said Leah.

"Yeah it would speed things up", I said.

"Oh and do you guys know where La Push High School is?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah I go there", said Seth.

"Can you tell us how to get there" said Sammy.

"He can just give you guys a ride there", said Leah.

"Said who!" exclaimed Seth.

"Says me little bro, now let's help them unpack", said Leah grabbing Seth's ear. I let out a laugh when I saw the look on Seth's face. I have a feeling that things will be interesting in this small town.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. First day of school

Hi again. Well here is the next part. Oh and if you guys are reading Goodbye Houston, Hello LA Push, i have major writers block with that story so anyideas for it are greatly appreciated. i have some ideas, i just don't how to word them. Oh and i'm going to try to make my chapter longer so it may take longer for me to update my stories. Well hope you like it and i do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Lily's POV

So Leah was able to get Seth to give me and Sammy a ride to school. She told us that he was going to have to get two of his friends first. She told us that their names were Collin and Brady.

I got up after Ricky jumped on me a few times and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved dark red thermal shirt, a black baggy zip up hoodie and my converse that have a red star on the side.

I went downstairs and saw that Sammy was up with a cup of coffee in front of her. She was wearing a light blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and three inch high boots. Her grey pea-coat jacket as draped on the back of the chair she was sitting in. I thought the difference between what we were wearing was funny. She was dressed nice while I wasn't.

"Do you know when mom and Erik are getting here?" I asked her. Even though I mentioned that Catherine and Erik were posing as our parents I only really think of Catherine as my mom. I don't think of Erik as a father, not because I don't like him, but I knew my father and I don't feel that he can be replaced.

My mother was a mortal witch and died while giving birth to me. My father was the Hunter who was sent to protect her. I thought it was sweet that he was her protector and they ended up falling in love. Well my dad, he had died when I was seven. He had been killed while on a job. Erik and my dad were old friends and my dad asked Erik to look after me. That's the only reason that Erik is the Hunter guarding me.

If a Hunter dies while doing a job given to them by the Council then the Hunter can have one last dying wish and the Council has to do what they asked. My father had asked the Council to make Erik the Hunter to look after me once I finished my training as a witch. I'm grateful that my father asked that so I knew the person who was going to look after me, but I don't think my dad would be happy with the knife and sword collection Erik lets me have. Well its not really a collection, I only have three swords and a set of throwing knives and thanks to Erik, I know how to use them.

After a while I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out the window and saw Seth in a truck. Two guys were in the bed and I think they look asleep. I knew that they were also shape-shifters when I saw them.

"Seth's here", I said as I grabbed my messenger bag.

"OK", said Sammy following me out the door after grabbing her backpack.

"Hey Seth", I said once I got to his truck.

"Hey Lily, hey Sammy", said Seth.

"Are those the friends Leah said you would be picking up", said Sammy pointing to the two guys fast asleep in the bed. Seth looked at them and gave us a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I don't think they got much sleep last night", said Seth.

"I don't think so either", I said trying to hold in laugh.

"Well let's get going", said Sammy. Seth nodded and we got into the truck and headed to the school.

"See you later Seth. We have to get our stuff from the front office", I said.

"See you guys later. Hey you may actually get to meet these two later", said Seth pointing to his friends in the truck.

"Yeah, maybe", said Sammy laughing. We headed to the front office and got our schedules and our locker number and combinations. As we headed outside Sammy froze and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

"Hey, what do you see?" I asked in a whisper. Sammy didn't answer me, but she just laughed to herself.

"Care to explain", I said.

"I'm not going to say anything, but don't be too mean to her Lily", said Sammy walking away to her first period. I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? I headed to my first period and saw that no one was in there except for the teacher and three students. I went and sat in a desk in the back by the window. After a few minutes more people were coming in. one of the guys who came in I recognized as one of the guys in the back of Seth's truck. He looked in the back and saw me. Once he saw me he headed over to where I was.

"So you're Lily", he said. I looked at him confused. How did he know my name? He seemed to notice my confusion.

"Seth told us what your name was and your sister's", said the guy.

"How do you know I'm Lily", I said.

"Nice try, Seth told us that Lily was the blonde one", said the guy.

"Darn, well what's your name?" I asked.

"Brady", said Brady as the bell rang.

It was fun talking with Brady. He told me that since me and Sammy are new students it had caused a lot of buzz in the school once they found out. He had said they don't get new students often and everyone knows everyone since the school is so small. When the bell rang Brady asked to see my schedule.

"Hey you have the next class with me and my friend Collin", said Brady.

"Would Collin be the other guy who was dead in the back of Seth's truck this morning" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yes that would be him", said Brady.

"Well let's go", I said. On the way to second period I felt like someone was glaring at me. I turned around and saw a redhead was glaring daggers at me. What was her problem?

We ended up getting to second period early and it was my least favorite class, Algebra 2. I went in the back and sat down. Brady next to me on my left, there was an extra seat to my right. I was talking to Brady with my back to the door when Brady waved at someone. I'm guessing it was Collin. I turned around and froze.

I was looking at gorgeous brown eyes. I have no idea what happened, but I couldn't pull my gaze from the guy they belonged to. It was when I realized I was staring, and probably looked like an idiot, was when I looked back at Brady. God I could feel a blush form on my face. I looked up at Brady hoping he didn't notice I stared at his friend, but he was looking at Collin in shock and then he looked at me. I heard someone walk over and sit in the desk on my right. I turned around and saw that it was the same guy who I had been staring at.

"Lily this is Collin", said Brady.

"Hey", I said quietly. WTF?! Where did the shy me come from? I am _never_ shy or quiet? Why can't I say something like I normally do.

"Hey", said Collin. An awkward silence fell over the three of us, but thank God the teacher came in and started class. The whole time the teacher was talking I couldn't help but think why I acted so shy around Collin.

When the bell rang, Brady said that Collin and I had third together so he could show me the way there. At first it was quiet, but Collin broke the silence.

"So where did you use to live?" asked Collin.

"Um I used to live in L.A.", I said.

"Wow, bet La Push is much different", said Collin.

"Yeah, but I like it here", I said.

"Why?" asked Collin with pure curiosity in his voice.

"It's smaller here and there's more woods here", I said. I would sometimes transform into a wolf or mountain lion and just look around the woods. There is such a big difference from what a human sees and an animal when they are looking at the same thing.

"So you like the outdoors", said Collin sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised", I said raising any eyebrow.

"It's just that most girls here would hate going outside or risk getting dirty", he said.

"Getting some dirt on me doesn't bother me, it may bother Sammy though", I said.

"She doesn't like the outdoors", said Collin.

"She'd be more at home in her room or a mall that has sales going on", I said.

"So she likes to shop", said Collin.

"Yeah and unfortunately I get dragged along when she wants a shopping buddy. I hate shopping", I said muttering the last part. We made it to our next class and the redhead I saw earlier was sitting next to a girl with black hair. They looked up when I came in and they both glared daggers at me. What the crap did I do?

After class I headed to lunch before fourth. Collin said that I had the same lunch as him, Seth, Brady and a girl named Claire. (I know Claire is not in high school ,but she is in this so suck it up!) I went in the line with Collin. They didn't really have anything that looked good. I finally decided to get pizza and nachos. I know I seem like a pig, but I burn enough calories so it won't bother me or make me feel guilty like some girls who would freak if they ate this much.

I followed Collin to a table where I saw Brady, Seth and a girl who seemed to be the same age as me.

"Hey Lily", said Seth.

"Hey Seth, Brady and you must be Claire", I said looking at the girl.

"Yep, nice to meet you Lily", said Claire.

"Nice to meet you too", I said smiling. I had a feeling I was going to like her. After I sat down Claire looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"What?" I asked confused with why she did that.

"Two girls who I hate", she muttered.

"Oh great it's Tina and Tammy", muttered Seth. I turned around to see who they were talking about and saw the two girls who were glaring at me earlier. They came over to the table. Both of them glared at me briefly before turning to Claire.

"Who's the new girl?" said the redhead. Okay I did not like how they asked Claire instead of me, since I am the new girl. I thought about what Sammy said earlier and understood what she meant. These two were going to cause some trouble with me.

"Hey I have an idea ask the new girl instead of asking someone else like she is not sitting right in front of you", I said.

"Fine who are you", said the girl with black hair.

"Lily and it is not a pleasure to meet you", I said turning away from them. I saw Claire look at me in shock for a second.

"Of course a whore would say that", said one of them. Oh that is _so_ crossing the line. Screw what Sammy said I am not going easy on them.

"Oh shut up you skank. You don't know me so do not call me a whore", I said turning back to them and glaring at them.

"Well you don't know me so do not call me a skank", said the redhead. So, she called me a whore.

"Well I'm sorry, calling me a whore does not go well with me. So do me a favor and leave", I said bitterly.

"What's going on here?" said a voice. We all turned and I was a bit surprised to see Sammy. Once the redhead saw Sammy she smiled.

"Hey Sammy, this girl is the one I said was acting like a whore", said the redhead. Apparently she didn't notice when Sammy tense cause she kept going.

"I mean she is acting like one. I mean I saw her talking with these three earlier", said the redhead pointing to Brady, Collin and Seth.

"Did you ever think that they were just talking", snapped Sammy. The redhead looked at her surprised. I guess Sammy was being nice to her earlier.

"I mean since she is new they could have been showing her around the school", said Sammy.

"Or maybe they were hoping she was easy", muttered the girl with black hair. Next thing I knew Sammy had slapped her right across the face. It went dead quiet and I thought that was impressive because we were outside and by now _everyone_ was staring.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that", hissed Sammy.

"Y-your sister", stuttered the girl.

"Yes my sister, now I suggest you leave before I do something I know I won't regret", said Sammy.

"You two can't be sisters", said the girl with black hair.

"We may not be biologically related, but we do consider each other sisters", I said.

"So is one of you adopted?" asked the girl with black hair. She didn't seem to be mean when she said that. I guess she was purely curious.

"Yeah, we both are actually", said Sammy. The red head seemed to find this as an opportunity to get back at me. She turned to me with smirk on her face.

"So did both your real parents die or were they drug dealers? They must have been crappy parents to-", she never got to finish that sentence. I had jumped at her after she called my parents drug dealers, but Sammy was able to restrain me. I glared at the girl and if looks could kill she would be six feet under right now. The red head and her friend were looking at me in shock.

"I suggest you two leave right now, before I let her go", said Sammy.

"Oh what is she going to do?" said the red head. I really hope she has a death wish cause I am _so_ willing to help her with that.

"I don't know, but she's a second degree black belt in karate and she's taking classes in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Chanbara, I'm sure she can think of something", said Sammy.

"What's Chanbara?" asked the girl with black hair.

"Its means I know how to use a sword", I said. Both of them looked at me in fear and hightailed it out of there. Once they were out of sight Sammy let me go.

"You were really going to get her weren't you", said Claire. Once she said something I remembered that I had an audience to the whole show.

"Yeah", I said nervously sitting back down. She started writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a note to never piss you off", she said. It took me second to realize she was kidding. I then realized that Sammy was still standing.

"Hey are you going to sit or what?" I asked slightly confused. She seemed to snap out of it and looked at me.

"Oh, yeah sorry", she said sitting down. When she sat down I realized that Brady was staring at her. It was kind of the same when I had stared at Collin and when he was staring at me. I noticed that Collin and Seth were looking at Brady and then they looked at each other. What was going on here?

The rest of the day went by fine. I didn't have any classes with the two bitches who I wanted to kill. Wait I take that back I have gym with them. I loved gym today. We played dodge-ball and I was on the team that was against those girls. Lets just say I threw a little harder then necessary. When school was over I talked with Collin while we walked to Seth's truck. Collin and I had a lot of classes together and I was kind of happy with that.

I know this is going to sound like some really crappy chick flick romance movie, but I really like him already. I mean I barely know him, but I feel like I know more about him then anyone else who only knew him for a day. When we got to the truck I saw that Sammy, Seth and Brady were already there.

"You guys took forever", said Seth.

"Well sorry our class is on the other side of the school", said Collin.

"Hey, where's Claire?" I asked noticing she wasn't here.

"Her boyfriend, Quil, picks her up", said Brady. I nodded remembering Claire mentioning her boyfriend. I wonder if he was a shape-shifter too.

"Hey Sammy, Lily", shouted Claire. We all turned and I saw Claire along with a guy who was about the same size as Collin. So he was a shape-shifter too.

"So you must be Lily and Sammy", said the guy, who I'm guessing was Quil, when they got closer.

"Yep", I said.

"Claire told me that you two told off Tammy and Tina", said Quil.

"Maybe", said Sammy.

"Speak of the devil", I muttered when I saw the two bimbos walking past us. They turned towards us and I glared at them when I made eye contact with them. Once they saw me glaring they ran towards their cars.

"Wow, what did you do to make them scared of you? Claire, I don't think you gave me the full details", said Quil.

"Well long story short Lily is awesome in martial arts and knows how to use a sword", said Claire. Quil looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow Claire was right", he muttered.

"What was she right about?" I asked.

"Never piss you off", he said.

"Trust me and this is from experience if you ever see her completely lose it run for the nearest bomb shelter", said Sammy with a grin on her face.

"Okay I only lost it once and it was not that bad", I said trying to defend myself. Sammy just gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Let's get their opinion on that. Okay she lost it with a guy did something to piss her off, I won't go into details, but long story short, Lily broke his arm, his wrist, both legs and gave him a concussion", said Sammy. Oh I take it back, that was bad. The dude had tried to hit on me and decided to grab my ass. So I taught him a lesson to never do that again. It as okay though he was a shape-shifter so his injuries healed real fast. I felt all of them looking at me in shock.

"God she sounds like Paul", muttered Claire.

"Who?" said Sammy and I.

"A guy we know who has the worst temper in the world", said Brady.

"So in other words Lily would get along with him", muttered Sammy.

"Hey what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I said giving her a pointed look.

"Nothing", she said sweetly.

"Hey do you guys want to come over to Emily's?" asked Quil looking at Seth, Collin and Brady. I guess Emily was another friend of theirs. Claire glared at him before elbowing him in the side.

"What was that for?" he asked confused. Claire just rolled her eyes and looked at me and Sammy.

"You guys can come too", said Claire giving a pointed look at Quil.

"Sorry, but we can't", I said. For a brief second it looked like Collin had a disappointed look on his face.

"Why not?" said Claire sound depressed.

"We have to see if our parents are here yet and we have to take care of our pets", said Sammy.

"Well if you can come over later give me a call", said Claire as she wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sammy.

"Sure thing", said Sammy. After that Seth took us home and we were not surprised to not see Erik's or Catherine's car in the driveway. The business with the other Hunters would probably take another day or two before they would be able to come here.

"See you guys later", I said as I got out of the truck followed by Sammy.

"See you Lily", said Collin.

"Wait was that motorcycle here this morning?" asked Seth. I looked at him confused, what was he talking about. I looked at where Seth was looking and saw an all too familiar motorcycle in the driveway.

"Well well I wonder why he's here?" said Sammy.

"Awesome! I haven't seen him in awhile", I said running towards the door. I opened the door and looked in, but didn't see anyone not even Ricky or Aqua.

"Well is he here?" asked Sammy. I turned towards them and saw Sammy was looking at me waiting for an answer, Seth and Brady looking slightly worried and Collin looked tense. Before I could answer someone had picked me up and thrown me over a shoulder.

"Thomas!" I screeched as he walked down the porch.

"Nice to see you too Lily", he said while chuckling. Thomas was a friend of Sammy's and he was my cousin. My dad's sister is a Hunter, but I rarely see her and Thomas is her son. I see Thomas more cause he's a shape-shifter and he doesn't have to go on missions from the Council. He travels with his girlfriend Sara, her brother Mitchel ,who are both shape-shifters, and a Hunter named Lance. Thomas occasionally comes by to visit.

"Put me down", I whined hitting his back.

"No can do", he said stopping by Seth's truck.

"Hey Thomas", said Sammy.

"See, someone says hi to me at least", said Thomas turning his head to look at me.

"Well I guess introductions are in order, guys this is Thomas, Lily's cousin", said Sammy.

"Yeah and he can put me down", I said hoping he would.

"Fine", he said letting out a sigh. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I stood up and glared at him.

"What was that for?" I said.

"You said to put you down so I did", he said.

"Not what I had I mind jackass", I muttered.

"Hey I am not a jackass", said Thomas.

"If you say so", I said. Next thing I knew Thomas had me in a headlock.

"What was that cousin", he said smirking. I smirked back.

"Don't make me do it Thomas", I said.

"What are you talking about", he said slightly confused. My smirk just grew bigger, he was going to regret forgetting what happens when Ricky gets upset when I look like I'm getting hurt.

"Ricky help, Thomas is hurting me!" I shouted. All of a sudden you could hear loud barking coming from the house and then Ricky ran out of the house heading strait for Thomas.

"Shit", he said letting me go and turning towards Ricky.

"Hey, I let her go", he said to Ricky. Ricky just ignored him and lunged at Thomas when he was close enough. Ricky latched himself to Thomas' arm.

"Shit! Lily get control of your dog", he said shaking his arm up and down. It was kind of funny because Ricky did not let go and kept growling at him.

"Good boy Ricky, come here", I said bending my knees. Ricky let go and came over to me. I started to pet him and shook his head back and forth a little.

"Who's a good boy, you are", I cooed as Ricky just barked happily.

"That dog is evil", said Thomas rubbing his arm. He glared at Ricky, but stopped once Ricky growled at him.

"No he's just protective", I said still petting Ricky.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you Thomas, but why are you here?" asked Sammy. That was a good question, why was he here? I thought that he and the others were in Florida.

"Well you see Erik wanted me to make sure that a certain blonde did not get herself thrown in jail", said Thomas. I just glared at him and stuck out my tongue. A phone went off and we all looked at the source and Seth pulled a phone out of his pocket. He rolled his eyes at whoever called at looked at me and Sammy.

"Claire wants to know if you guys can still come over" he said.

"Sure we can come over", said Sammy.

"Well you guys have fun, I'm going to entertain myself with Erik's entertainment system", said Thomas.

"So that's why you really came", I said giving him a pointed look.

"Hey, not my fault your dad has a great place to play X-Box", he said walking back to the house.

"Well don't break anything", I said as he shut the door.

"So you guys are coming", said Collin.

"Yep", said Sammy. Sammy got in the truck and I was about to when I felt something grab my pant leg. I looked down and saw Ricky holding the bottom of my jeans giving me the puppy eye look.

"Sorry Ricky you have to stay here", I said trying to get him to let go. He just shook his head and let out a whine. I knew he wasn't going to let go unless I stayed or if he got to come along.

"You can bring him if you want. I don't think Emily will care", said Brady.

"Thanks. Okay you can come, but you have to behave. Got it", I said looking at Ricky. Ricky just let out a happy bark and jumped into the truck next to Sammy. I got into the truck and then we headed to Emily's place, whoever they are.

* * *

Well what did you think? **Please review!!!**


	3. Don't mess with Lily's car

Hi everyone. I know it has been a **_very _**long time since I have updated, but a few months ago I had a family emergency and I had lost any motivation to write for my stories, but now I'm back to normal! I will try to find the time to update my other stories, but with school and it being my senior year I will need to spend more time applying for colleges and some stupid project seniors have to do. So sorry about the delay, but here is the next chapter. **I do not own Twilight only my OCs.**  


* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to Emily's place. When we got there Claire came out of the house running straight towards us.

"Yes, now there's more girls", she said giving both me and Sammy a hug. Ricky let out a bark hoping to get some attention. Claire immediately noticed and started to pet him.

"Is this your dog?", she asked.

"Yep, Ricky is mine and he is an attention whore", I said looking at him. I swear that dog is an attention whore. Whenever someone new is around he wants to get their attention so bad. I think if it weren't for the fact he was my Familiar he would go run off to the person who would give him the most attention and stay with them.

"Well come on in. I want you guys to meet the others", said Claire dragging me and Sammy inside the house. We went into the house with Ricky right behind us. When we got in I saw Quil, a lady with three scars on her face putting sandwiches on a table, a girl a little older than me with black hair and four huge guys. One of the guys was right next to the lady with the scars the other three along with Quil were waiting for her to back away from the sandwiches.

Ricky saw the lady and immediately ran up to her trying to get her attention. Once again I swear my dog is an attention whore. The lady looked at Ricky and smiled before petting him on the head.

"Hey guys, this is Lily and Sammy", said Claire. When she spoke all eyes turned towards us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emily", said the lady with the scars on her face. Ricky let out a whine when Emily stopped paying attention to him.

"Ricky, stop it. Come here", I said pointing to my feet. Ricky walked over to me and just gave me this defeated look, like I had kicked him or something.

"That is not going to work", I said crossing my arms. Ricky laid down and started to whimper. After a few seconds I let out a sigh.

"You are a manipulative dog, you know that", I said bending down to pet him. He just barked and licked my face. The guy next to Emily came over.

"I'm Sam and the others are Embry, Jared, Paul, and I think you already met Quil", he said pointing to them.

"I'm Kim", said the girl next to Jared.

"Well we are going to the back porch. I want to have some girl time", said Claire dragging me and Sammy to the back with Ricky following us.

"I'm going to guess you don't get much girl time", said Sammy trying not to laugh.

"Nope, well I mean there is Emily and Kim, but they mainly spend time with their husbands, Sam and Jared", said Claire.

"Hey are you and Emily related? You two look a little similar", I said. I thought they looked a little similar.

"Yep, Emily's my aunt", said Claire. We got to the back porch and we sat down at a small table that was there.

"So why did you guys move here?" asked Claire. I immediately looked at the sky and Sammy started to laugh. Claire looked at us confused.

"Sorry, but the reason why is hilarious. You see Lily-" I cut her off by slamming my hand over her mouth.

"We do not need to tell her why", I said.

"Yeah I do", said Sammy as she removed my hand. Before she could say another word I tackled her out of the chair and pushed her face into the dirt.

"You are not telling her!" I shouted as I pushed her head into the dirt some more. I do not need them thinking I was crazy, well maybe shoving Sammy's head into the ground was not a good idea to help prove my sanity.

"Get off, you're ruining my sweater", said Sammy moving her head to the side.

"I don't care if I ruin it as long as you it keeps you quiet", I said trying to push her head back into the dirt. Claire started to laugh. I looked at her a little surprised and Sammy tried to look at her, but I kept her face in the dirt.

"Does this kind of stuff happen a lot", said Claire.

"Yeah it does", I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Um what's going on?" said a voice. We all turned and saw Collin, Brady, Seth, Quil and Embry looking at us.

"Apparently there's a funny reason for why they moved here", said Claire.

"More like illegal", said Sammy.

"Shut it", I said pushing her head farther into the dirt.

"Okay now, I've got to hear this", said Embry coming outside.

"Only if she gets off me", muttered Sammy. I let out a sigh and got off of her. They wouldn't stop asking until we told them anyway.

"Well there was this guy that kept asking Lily out. When she said no for the fifth time he decided to key her car. He had completely ruined the paint job", said Sammy.

"Nobody messes with my car", I muttered. I mean it. My car is my baby, you mess with it I _will_ hurt you. It's back in L.A. getting a new paint job. Erik and Catherine are bringing it back with them.

"Anyway Lily has this thing that if you mess with her car she will get even. So the next day after school we saw that his car was covered in bologna and when he tried to take it off the paint came off where ever the bologna was. Then when he started his car flour and glitter came out of the air vents and then his car stated to smell like fish", said Sammy. They all gave me weird looks.

"I broke into his car put the flour and glitter in the air vents and then I put a fish in the engine", I said.

"You did this cause he messed with your car" said Embry.

"Yep. If anyone messes with my car I _will_ get even", I said. Before anyone could say anything else we heard a door open and Emily talking with someone. Embry and Quil had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Leah's here", they said. I felt a grin form on my face. Time to go say hi to Leah, _my way_. Sammy saw the look on my face and let out a sigh.

"God, you are so immature you know that", she said looking at me. The guys looked at me confused as Leah walked out back.

"Hey Sammy, Lily", she said saying my name like she was mad with me. I know she's not though. We decided to have this weird way of saying hi, well more like I came up with it. You know how I called Leah a bitch when I first met her, well I'm kind of going to insult her when I see her for now on.

"Leah", I said in the same tone. We both kept glaring at each other, everyone but Seth and Sammy were looking between us nervously.

"Bitch", I finally said. As soon as that word left my mouth they all, except Sammy and Seth, were looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Skank", said Leah.

"Slut."

"Whore."

I looked at her wondering what to say next. Then the perfect insult popped into my head.

"Sperm dumpster!" I shouted pointing at her. By now everyone who was inside was outside watching us. All of them looked like they would be planning my funeral. Apparently Leah was not known for having a good temper. Leah kept glaring at me, but then she started to laugh. Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Where the crap did that come from?" she said.

"I had to think of something to top 'whore'", I said.

"Okay am I the only one confused? I thought Leah was going to kill her", said Embry.

"Lily is apparently the only one who can call someone a 'bitch with a stick shoved up her ass' and become friends with her", said Sammy.

"She did what", said Jared and Paul looking at me shocked.

"Yep that was the first thing she said to Leah yesterday", said Seth.

"So Leah does that mean we can...", said Embry trailing off.

"Embry if you even think about it I will end you", said Leah glaring at him before heading back inside.

"Wait then why does Lily get to cal you a-", said Quil but stopped once Leah started to glare at him.

"Because I'm special", I said smirking.

"More like special ed", muttered Sammy.

"What was that", I said sweetly smiling at her. Sammy gave me a weary look and I don't blame her. The last time I gave her that look was right before I trashed all her clothes and shoes.

"Nothing", she said.

"That's what I thought", I said.

It was fun hanging out with everyone. All of the guys were surprised that I was able to get along with Leah. I was also happy that I was able to talk with Collin some more. He seems so nice and perfect. I probably sound crazy, but I already like him a lot. After a few hour of hanging out Sammy's phone went off. As soon as she answered she pulled her phone away from her head.

"Thomas quit freaking shouting at me!" she shouted into her phone. Even though her phone was about a foot from her face you could still hear Thomas slightly. Sammy just let out a sigh and turned her phone on speaker. Once she did everyone could hear Thomas shouting and a hissing noise in the background.

"Do you both have psycho pets?" shouted Thomas.

"What are you talking about", said Sammy.

"You're stupid cat went crazy when I opened a can of tuna to make a sandwich and told her she wasn't getting it", said Thomas.

"That's because she eats tuna", said Sammy rolling her eyes.

"You feed your cat tuna out of the can?" said Thomas sounding surprised.

"She's a picky eater", said Sammy.

"Like her owner", I muttered. Collin and Seth chuckled when they heard me.

"Well your cat is currently trying to claw my eyes out", said Thomas.

"And that's my problem because?" said Sammy obviously finding this amusing. Thomas muttered something, most likely a bunch of swear words.

"Get the hell away from me cat of Satan!" shouted Thomas. God, he is such a drama queen. We heard the sound of something being thrown and then the hissing noise in the background stopped.

"Oh shit", said Thomas sounding scared.

"What happened?" asked Sammy.

"Um... I threw a pillow at your cat and now she's not moving", said Thomas.

"You did what?" shrieked Sammy.

"Um I've got to go", said Thomas before hanging up.

"Thomas don't you dare hang up" said Sammy getting up. She ran to the door and turned to glare at me.

"I swear if her hurt her I will _kill him_", said Sammy before running out the door. I let out a sigh.

"She's probably going to get lost or fall over and hurt herself from running in heels", I said getting up. Once I said that Brady's eyes went wide and he ran outside to follow Sammy.

"I should get back too", I said looking at the time.

"Do you want me to give you a ride", said Collin sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Nah, I'll walk, but can someone show me how to get back. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going on the way here", I said. Okay that's a lie, but I'm hoping a certain someone offers to show me the way back.

"I'll go with you", said Collin getting up from his place on the couch. Jackpot!

"It was nice meeting all of you", I said as I headed to the door.

"Nice meeting you too Lily", said Emily.

"See you tomorrow Lily", said Claire.

"See you tomorrow too", I said before leaving with Collin right behind me. Ricky was walking a few feet ahead of us. We started walking down the street. I thought of how Sammy was going to react if Thomas had hurt Aqua and let out a small laugh. Collin gave me a surprised look.

"Penny for your thoughts", he said.

"I was just thinking about how Sammy was going to react if Thomas hurt Aqua", I said.

"How would she react?" asked Collin.

"Probably throw stuff at him. Aqua is Sammy's baby. I thought Thomas would have learned after what happened the last time he did something to Aqua", I said shaking my head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Thomas threw Aqua into a pool and Sammy went after him throwing whatever she could get her hands on", I said.

"That would have been funny to watch", said Collin while chuckling. Wow, he had a nice laugh it was deep and-_whoa _where the freak did that come from?

"Yeah it was until Sammy grabbed a hold of a steak knife and threw it at him, luckily it missed his head, but only by an inch", I said still trying to figure out where that thought had come from.

A car was driving down the street and Collin moved slightly so he wouldn't be in the way. When he moved he got closer to me, which made me happy. When the car passed Collin hadn't moved back and I had to fight a smile from forming on my face.

We walked for awhile without saying anything. It was nice; it wasn't like one of those awkward silences when you try to think of something to say. Then I felt something furry get in between me and Collin forcing us to step away from each other. I looked down and saw Ricky standing in between us. I know he did that for one of two reasons, one he wanted attention or two he didn't like the fact that Collin was walking that close to me. I'm pretty sure it was the last one.

"Hey Ricky are you upset that I've ignored you", I said. He wagged his tail and I swear it looked like he shot Collin a smug look. Yep it was the second one.

Soon we heard the sound of someone shouting. Collin and I exchanged looks before jogging the rest of the way to my house. When we got there the sight in the front yard was hilarious. Brady was off to the side with a smug look on his face and Thomas was getting abused by Sammy, who was hitting him with one of her boots.

"You idiot! Why would you throw something at her!" shouted Sammy as she kept hitting him with her boot.

"Sorry, just stop hitting me with your stupid shoe", said Thomas trying to cover his head. Sammy just glared at him before kicking him where the sun-don't-shine and walked in. Thomas went on the ground and curled up in a ball. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Thomas when are you going to learn", I said as I walked over to him.

"Hopefully soon", I heard him mutter. I just shook my head. I looked over at Collin and Brady.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow", I said. I just walked by Thomas and gave him a pitiful look.

"Are you going to move or what?" I said. Thomas let out a few curses before slowly getting up. I turned to Collin and Brady.

"Is it okay if we get a ride from you guys again?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem", said Collin. I smiled at them before walking in my house. I went to the living room and saw Sammy cuddling Aqua close. She kept making cooing noises. I swear she spoils that cat way _too_ much.

I went upstairs to my room with Ricky right behind me. I closed my door as I entered and changed into sweats and a long sleeved shirt. Who knew it would be so damn cold in La Push? I went to close the blinds on my window when I saw a blur run by. I quickly opened the window and stuck my head out. I transformed my eyes so they would be the eyes of a wolf since they have better eyesight.

Yeah if you're a good enough animorphous you can change your eyes to that of the animal you can change into to improve your eyesight.

About twenty feet into the woods of our house was a giant brown wolf. It was almost the size of a horse, definitely not the size of normal wolves. I smiled to myself. So, they can change into wolves. I have a feeling this is going to get very interesting.

I closed my window and closed the blinds.

Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Nightmares

Hey guys, I know i haven't updated for a long time but I have some reasons. Turns out my dad had to leave for a year to go overseas, so I lost some motivation to write, but now I'm back. I made this chapter long to make up for not updating for such a long time. Oh and this story is going to be a bit darker than my other stories. Well i hope you like it and the more reviews I get the faster I will update. **I do not own Twilight only my OCs**_  
_

* * *

**Lily's Dream**

_I was running through the empty streets of London. I knew this was a dream. I appeared as if I was six years old. I could hear fighting in the background along with wild rabid snarls. I heard my father shout into the cold ruthless night._

"_Run Lily, run and don't look back!" he had said. The snarling had gotten louder after that._

_My body kept running on its own. I did not want to run. I wanted to go back and try to help my father. I'm stronger than before I could help him this time._

_The snarling got louder and it sounded like something was catching up to me. I turned around and saw a truly terrifying sight. A werewolf was running at me full speed. It took a swing at me but I dropped to the ground, but it got my side. I fell to the ground in pain. My right side had blood flowing freely from the wound. The werewolf stopped once it hit the ground and turned around. _

_Before it was able to get near me my father jumped out of nowhere and tackled it to the ground, his short sword piercing its side. The werewolf fell to the ground and did not get up. My father fell to the side and it was then I realized how serious his wounds were. His abdomen had been ripped open and his some of his organs were hanging out. He turned his head to look at me._

"_Lily, everything is okay. You're safe", he said, but as he spoke blood came out of his mouth and trailed down his chin._

"_D-daddy", I said barely managing to get the word out. My father slowly closed his eyes and they did not open after that. I crawled over to his body and weakly shook him._

"_Daddy, please wake up, please", I begged, but his eyes did not open. I felt tears build up in my eyes. No, he couldn't leave me too. I needed him with me._

_I leaned back so I was looking up at the sky. The tears fell faster off my face as I looked up at the clear sky and at the full moon. It looked at me as if it was taunting me. If it weren't for the damn moon my father would still be alive right now. I could hear voice coming towards us. I saw Erik's face over mine before I closed my eyes._

I opened my eyes groggily. I put my hand over my face to find it was damp. I moved my hand away from my face and saw small tears. I never even realized I had been crying. I looked at the calendar on my wall and saw it was the night of a full moon tonight. That explains the nightmare.

I always have the same damn dream the night before. Tonight, though the dream was going to be worse. I was going to relive the worst moments of that night and I was going to wake up screaming and Sammy, Catherine, or Erik, if they were here, were going to wake me and have to comfort me so I could go back to sleep.

I looked at my clock and saw I had woken up an hour before I normally do. I got off my bed and changed. I knew it would be pointless in trying to get back to sleep. Ricky moved his head to look at me.

"Its okay boy, just go back to sleep", I said quietly. Ricky yawned and went back to sleep. I changed into jeans and a black turtle neck along with my black UGGs. I brushed my hair and put it in a braid.

I headed downstairs and saw Thomas on the couch sleeping. I went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. I stood next to the coffee pot with my head resting on the counter. I heard footsteps and soon Thomas was leaning against the counter next to me.

"That nightmare again", he said knowingly. I nodded not wanting to speak. Thomas let out a sigh.

"You want to stay home today?" he asked.

"I can't miss my second day of school", I said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather you miss a day then have a meltdown and burn down part of the school", said Thomas.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Nope", said Thomas grinning. I couldn't help but to let a small smile form on my face.

"Thanks", I said quietly.

"No problem cuz", he said squeezing my shoulder. I stood up and stretched.

"Go back to bed and get some sleep", said Thomas.

"Doubt I can", I said.

"Just go, I'll get Sammy to put you under for a while", said Thomas.

I nodded knowing it would be pointless to argue with him. I headed upstairs and back to my bed. Ricky came on my bed once I was under the covers. He rolled up next to my head.

"Hey boy", I said rubbing his head. He just licked my face before closing his eyes again. I felt my eyes slowly closing. I guess I didn't need Sammy to help me get back to sleep this time.

* * *

Sammy's POV

I went downstairs after seeing Lily's eyes close. I could feel she was troubled when a gem I had in my room began to glow. I keep gems of my close friends and family that tells me when they are troubled, though I already knew Lily was going to be bothered today. She always has bad dreams as the day of the full moon draws closer.

I saw Thomas at the coffee machine. He saw me and nodded slightly. I sat at the table and folded my hands together on the table.

"Her dreams are getting worse", I said. Thomas sighed.

"I know they always get bad the day before the full moon, it'll be worse tonight", he said. I shook my head.

"No Thomas I mean they are getting worse each time, not because the full moon approaches", I said. Thomas narrowed his eyes at what I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I lifted my left hand and concentrated on Lily's gem in my room and it was soon levitating in my hand. The gem was pulsing a steady dark red color from it.

"The color used to be pink when it involved her dreams near the full moon, but the past few times its been getting darker", I said.

"So the darker it is the worse it is?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, but I can't figure out how they are getting worse and I can't ask Lily about the dreams. You know asking her about that dream is like killing her. She is terrified of that dream", I said.

"I know she is. The only time you ever see her scared is near the full moon. God I just want to get my hands on _him_ and kill him", said Thomas.

"That won't do you any good. You know he can easily kill you even if you turn into your grizzly bear form", I said.

"It's a thought", he muttered. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Thomas, think this rationally. If Lily loses you she'll fall apart. I don't think she can handle losing another member of her family to him", I said.

"Gotcha", muttered Thomas.

"Now I need to get ready for school. Lily's going to be out for a few hours so you can relax a bit", I said getting up from the table.

I didn't wait for a response and went to my room. I straightened my hair and afterwards I look through my closet. I decided on a pair of nice black pants, a dark green sweater and my black pea coat jacket. I also grabbed a pair of black ballerina flats with a small green bow on the front.

As I was getting dressed Aqua woke up and stretched. She yawned before looking at me.

'Lily had the nightmare again correct?' asked Aqua.

You see for a spiritual witch there are a lot more things we can do than an elemental witch. Witches are put into categories based on what they can do. The two main categories are elemental and spiritual witches. Lily is considered an elemental even though she has more gifts because her elemental powers are stronger.

A spiritual witch is much stronger than an elemental witch. For one thing we can communicate with our Familiar telepathically. That way they always know if we are okay or in danger. I also have the ability to enter people's minds, though I don't do that as a respect to their privacy. Lily knows some of my gifts, but not all of them. I didn't tell her because well no spiritual witch tells anyone all of their gifts. Not even my grandmother knows all of my gifts and she's the closest person to me.

"Yeah", I said out loud. Aqua nodded her head and jumped to the floor from my bed.

'Do you want me to watch her with Ricky?' asked Aqua.

"If you don't mind", I said as I put my pants on. Once I was done getting dressed I grabbed my backpack along with my purse and headed downstairs. I sat at the table reading my mother's grimmoire and was debating on trying a few of her spells.

Spiritual witches or shamans can create new spells to use and whatever spells they create they put into their grimmoire which is basically a spell book. My mom gave me hers before she died and I know how to perform some of them. I don't have one yet because I haven't created a spell yet.

A spiritual witch only receives their grimmoire when they create a spell that is approved by the Council and that is very hard to do. My grandmother's grimmoire is pretty thick, she's also been around for over a thousand years and she's also part of the Witches Council. One would think I would get special treatment, but I don't, Grams makes sure no one treats me differently and I like that. I don't want to be treated differently just because my Grams is part of the Council.

After about an hour I heard a car pull into the driveway. I got up and saw Seth, Collin and Brady. I told Thomas I was leaving and headed outside. Once I made it to Seth's truck Collin gave me a confused look.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"She's not feeling too well so Thomas is making her stay home", I said. A look of concern flashed on Collin's face but it was gone in the next instant.

Okay this is confusing. Ever since I met Collin and Brady I have gotten weird readings from them. They are giving off this odd aura that I know I've felt before but I can't remember where. Collin gives it off when around Lily and Brady when I'm near him. Argh, this is so confusing.

I got into the truck and Seth drove us to school. When we got there the two girls from yesterday that got on Lily's bad side where in the parking lot. When they saw that Lily wasn't around they had sneers on their faces.

"So your _sister_ didn't come today. Was she scared that we would get back at her for yesterday", said the redhead. I just gave her a dumb look. Was she really that stupid? If Lily wanted to she could burn the two of them.

"She's sick", I said walking past them hoping they would leave it at that.

"Sure", said the redhead in a snippy tone. I turned on the girl and glared at her. No way was I going to let her big head think that Lily was scared of her.

"Okay listen here bitch. Lily is not scared of you, you should be scared of her, now if you try to go after Lily she will get back and you will never be able to prove that she did anything. Got it?" I said.

She nodded before running along with her friend into the building. I let out a sigh while rubbing my temples. I have a feeling that she is going to give me a migraine. I let out a sigh and walked to my first class. God I hope Lily is having more fun than me.

* * *

Lily's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock and saw it was almost ten. I looked next to me and saw Ricky along with Aqua looking at me.

"Sammy asked you to watch me?' I asked even though I already knew the answer. She nodded her head.

With a sigh I moved my comforter off me and got out of bed. I walked out my room with Ricky and Aqua following me. I went downstairs and saw Thomas was asleep on the sleeper sofa. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a thing of pop tarts. I sat at the table and opened them.

As I finished them I heard a car pull into the driveway. Thomas who had been sleeping jumped from the couch wide awake. I just rolled my eyes. It was probably Erik and Catherine and I was right.

Erik and Catherine came into the house. Thomas visibly relaxed when he saw them. Catherine gave me a look when she saw me.

"You're supposed to be at school", she said.

"Thomas didn't want me to burn half the school done", I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Understanding shined in Catherine's eyes.

"Oh yeah there is a pack of shape shifters here", I said casually. Erik and Catherine were automatically on edge.

"What? I thought there were none in this area", said Erik.

"Well there are and besides I like them", I said. For some reason Collin's head popped into my head and a small smile formed on my face.

"I meet some of them but they don't know I'm one thanks to that spell Sammy's Grandmother but on us", said Thomas.

Oh yeah, Sammy's Grandmother had put a spell on the shape shifters that were related to Hunters or Witches so they could help them without being detected easily. Sammy's Grandmother also put a spell on them and all mortal witches so we would not be affected by mental powers. She also did the same for Hunters so they would not be detected on missions. She couldn't do one for physical powers because a spell of that magnitude could kill her. If an immortal witch casts a spell that cost too much of her spiritual energy and life energy than it can kill her.

Witches have too types of energy. There's spiritual energy and life energy. The spiritual energy is a witch's main source of power. Its supply can be increased due to training, but there's a limit for mortal witches. Immortal witches in a sense can have an unlimited supply of spiritual energy if they train to increase it. Life energy is used only when a witch runs out of spiritual energy. Using life energy can be extremely dangerous and is only to be used under dire circumstances. If a witch runs out of life energy then they die.

"Hey Erik I need to talk to you about something. It has to do with the shape shifters", said Thomas walking to a room in the back. Erik gave him a look before following him. I tried to hear what they were talking about but they were talking too quietly. I looked at Catherine hoping to get an idea by gauging her reaction.

Hunters have heightened senses so I knew she could hear what Thomas and Erik were talking about. The only reaction I got from her was that her eyes widened slightly, but nothing else. I knew what ever Thomas had said surprised both of them at least.

Thomas and Erik both came back in, but Thomas was now holding a duffle bag. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later cuz", he said.

"See you later", I said. I knew he had mainly come to keep an eye on Sammy and I until Erik and Catherine had came. Thomas left the house and soon we could hear his motorcycle taking off.

"So you've met the shape shifters", said Erik.

"Yep, some of them gave me and Sammy a ride to school", I said. Erik let out a sigh as he sat at the table. Catherine followed suit.

"You rode in a car with shape shifters that are probably nowhere near controlling their power", said Erik.

"They were fine, besides I think Sammy and I could take them", I said.

"So they are not a danger to you and Sammy?" asked Catherine.

"I don't think so. Ricky seemed to like them", I said.

"Really?" said Catherine in slight surprise. Not surprised she reacted like that. Ricky is extremely protective of me especially since I had almost died when I was six.

"Yep, so can we stay here or do we have to leave?" I asked. Erik and Catherine both exchanged looks.

"We can stay as long as nothing happens", said Erik. On the outside I kept a calm composure, but on the inside I was ecstatic. I have no idea why I was so happy we were staying, but I was.

Nothing much happened the next few hours as we waited for Sammy to come home. I had gotten excited about my car being back and quickly put it in the garage to prevent anything from happening to it. I was now currently sitting on the couch reading a random book.

A car pulled into the driveway. Erik went to the door and opened it. Sammy then tackled Erik into a hug. She then turned back.

"See you guys later, oh and we won't need a ride tomorrow", said Sammy. Erik then moved aside so Sammy could come in before closing the door.

"Hey Sammy", I said as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Lily, I got what you missed today from your teachers", said Sammy dropping a small pile of paper in my lap.

"Thanks", I said sarcastically.

"No problem", said Sammy giving me an innocent smile. I just stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same thing.

"Sammy I need to talk to you. I need your opinion on the shape shifters", said Catherine walking to a room that she had claimed as her office space.

"Coming", said Sammy getting up from the couch and following Catherine. So the rest of the day was boring.

After we all ate dinner I went to take a quick shower before going to bed. I changed into a pair of black sweats and a grey thermal shirt. I took a deep breath in as I felt my eyes close. The last thing I before my eyes shut was the full moon slowly coming out from behind the clouds.

* * *

_I was with my dad at a festival in London. He was here on a mission, but due to it being such an easy job he was allowed to bring me with him. I was sitting on his shoulders as I looked around._

"_Daddy, can we get that?" I asked pointing to a thing of cotton candy. My dad laughed._

"_Sure thing sweetheart", he said. He paid for the candy and I ate it as he walked around the street vendors. The day was fun, my dad and I spent the day playing games and eating sweets. At night we were at a hotel room, well I was. My dad had left to finish his job and then we were going to go back to Headquarters for him to give the Council his report. _

_I was sitting on a chair watching cartoons while eating some ice cream. When I was done I put my bowl on the counter sat closer to the TV waiting for my dad to come back. After a movie and two more shows my dad ran into the room. I knew something was wrong. He had panicked look on his face._

"_Daddy?" I said slowly. His head snapped in my direction and I became scared right then and there. My dad went to his duffle bag and quickly pulled out some of the weapons he had packed. He then ran over to me and picked me up._

"_Honey, I need you to stay as quiet as you can for me", he said. My dad headed to the window and opened it. He then jumped out of it. I almost screamed because we were ten stories high, but I remembered what he wanted me to do and hid my face in his shirt._

_My dad hit the ground and began fast walking down the street. He pulled out his cell and hit a number before paling it next to his ear._

"_Erik I need you here _now_. It was a trap. Lucian and his men are here. Erik I need you and your guys here now. God dammit Erik I have Lily with me!" said my dad in a hushed tone. Dad then closed the phone. _

_He went down a street and stopped suddenly. I looked down the street and saw three men as if they were waiting for us._

"_Hello Jonathan", said the one in the middle. My dad set me down and put me behind him._

"_Lucian", said my dad in a hard cold tone. The man looked at me with a weird smile on his face._

"_So that's Lilith. She looks a lot like her mother Sabrina", said the man. My dad let out a low growl and pulled out his twin blades._

"_Don't you dare talk about Sabrina or my daughter", snarled my dad. The man laughed._

"_You need to be careful Jonathan, you're at a disadvantage tonight", said the man before looking up. My dad kept his eyes on them but I looked up. In the sky was a full moon. Moved over and grabbed my dad's pant leg._

"_Daddy", I said quietly looking up at him._

"_Lily, I need you to run", said my dad._

"_Why-"_

"_Lily, run now!" snapped my dad cutting my off. I looked at the men and saw that their faces were changing. They were becoming more wolf like until one seemed to explode. What I saw terrified me. It was a wolf like creature standing on two legs and had huge claws and there was saliva dripping from its mouth. The man was a werewolf._

"_Lily go", said my dad taking a step towards them._

_I did what he said and ran. I ran through the streets trying to find a place for me to hide, but I got scared when I heard the sound of fighting and snarls. _

"_Run Lily, run and don't look back!" he had said. The snarling had gotten louder after that._

_I kept running terrified as I heard the snarls get louder in volume._

_The snarling got louder and it sounded like something was catching up to me. I turned around and saw a truly terrifying sight. A werewolf was running at me full speed. It took a swing at me but I dropped to the ground, but it got my side. I fell to the ground in pain. My right side had blood flowing freely from the wound. The werewolf stopped once it hit the ground and turned around. _

_Before it was able to get near me my father jumped out of nowhere and tackled it to the ground, his short sword piercing its side. The werewolf fell to the ground and did not get up. My father fell to the side and it was then I realized how serious his wounds were. His abdomen had been ripped open and his some of his organs were hanging out. He turned his head to look at me._

"_Lily, everything is okay. You're safe", he said, but as he spoke blood came out of his mouth and trailed down his chin._

"_D-daddy", I said barely managing to get the word out. My father slowly closed his eyes and they did not open after that. I crawled over to his body and weakly shook him._

"_Daddy, please wake up, please", I begged, but his eyes did not open. I felt tears build up in my eyes. No, he couldn't leave me too. I needed him with me._

_I leaned back so I was looking up at the sky. The tears fell faster off my face as I looked up at the clear sky and at the full moon. It looked at me as if it was taunting me. If it weren't for the damn moon my father would still be alive right now. I could hear voice coming towards us. I saw Erik's face over mine before I closed my eyes._

My eyes snapped open. I sat up and was surprised to see I was alone in my room, except Ricky was looking at me. I looked at my clock and saw it was just a little after one in the morning.

This was odd. Normally on the night of a full moon I wake up screaming and someone needs to stay with me for the rest of the night. I looked out my window and I saw the brown wolf from last night. For some reason something told me that it was Collin.

I got up from my bed and put on my black Uggs. I headed downstairs with Ricky behind me. Being careful not to make a noise I opened the back door and walked outside. I looked up and saw the full moon. I took a step off the porch and started to walk towards the woods. As I was walking in the woods Ricky kept making a whining noise.

I looked at him and saw that Ricky looked a bit uncomfortable. I guess it was because it was a full moon was causing him to act like this. I heard a noise and suddenly Ricky let out a low growl. I turned and saw the brown wolf.

I stopped walking and looked at it. The wolf was giving me a weird look as if it was wondering why I wasn't running screaming. When I looked at it I knew that it was Collin. Don't know how, but I knew it was him.

"Hey there", I said before sitting down. The ground was slightly damp but I ignored it. Ricky sat near me and I started to pet him. Collin slowly walked towards me, stopping every now and then as if waiting for me to run, but I didn't. Once he was about a foot from me he lied down and put his head on his paws.

I stopped petting Ricky and reached my hand out towards Collin. At first Collin tensed up, but relaxed slightly as my hand got closer. When my hand finally came in contact with his fur Collin relaxed completely. I was a bit surprised at how soft Collin's fur was. I kept scratching the top of Collin's head and he seemed to like it.

"You know I always hate full moons", I said as I kept scratching his head. Collin gave me this confused look.

"My dad died on the night of a full moon. It was a wolf attack", I said. It was kinda true, but no way was I going to say werewolves killed my dad. Collin let out a low whine when I said that. I just smiled and kept petting him.

"You're different though. For some reason I feel safe with you", I said. There was an odd look in Collin's eyes that I couldn't explain. A breeze blew by and I felt myself shiver. Collin then got up. I guess he was going to leave, but what he did surprised me. He walked behind me and curled up so he was forming an arch around me. It became warmer when he did that.

I slowly leaned back until I was leaning against him. Collin's head was near my lap and he was looking at me with a look of concern. I just smiled and put my hand on his head.

"You're really soft you know that", I said as I felt my eyelids get heavy. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and not a single nightmare haunted me.

* * *

So what do you think. Please review!


	5. Oh snap!

Hi guys...I know I seemed to disappear off the face of the planet and I am sorry for that, but I had some distressing news a while back and my muse for writing just seemed to die on me. My parents decided to get a divorce and they decided to tell me this over the phone nearly two thousand miles away instead of having the decency to tell me this in person. So my writing muse is slowly coming back and I hope to update the stories soon, especially the rewrite of Running with Wolves and of course Witches, Wolves and Vampires oh my. Sadly Goodbye Houston, Hello La Push is going to be put on the back burner for awhile and I am not sure when I will start writing for that one again. I am sorry for the ones who have been following that story since the very beginning, but my motivation for that one has dimmed. Now without further ado here is a new installment of Witches, Wolves and Vampires oh my! **I do not own Twilight! Only my OCs.**

* * *

I looked up and saw that it was still dark, but I could see the pinkish glow of the sun making its way up. I felt Ricky move in my lap. This was a weird night. First I do not wake up screaming from my nightmare, then I fall asleep again and not a single nightmare happens.

A chilling breeze came by and I snuggled closer to Collin relishing in the warmth he gave. I heard a noise to my left. Ricky and Collin woke up and looked towards the source of the noise. I looked and saw a giant wolf like Collin, but instead it was a pitch black color.

This wolf had a surprised look on its face and Collin was giving it a look between guilt and apologetic. I stood up surprising both of them. I looked at Ricky who was looking at the black wolf.

"Come on Ricky, let's go back inside", I said walking back towards the house. Ricky followed me. I heard movement behind me so I figured Collin and the other wolf were leaving. When I made it to the back porch I looked behind me and saw that Collin was still there. I gave him a small smile before going inside.

I quietly made my way upstairs to my room. I looked at the clock and saw it was about an hour before I was supposed to get up. I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep so I took out my sketch pad and started to draw Collin as a wolf.

I was finished with his face and had started to draw the body when my door was opened and Sammy walked in my room. She had a look of shock when she saw I was fine. I looked at my clock and saw that almost an hour had passed.

"Are you okay?" asked Sammy in a very hesitant tone.

"Yeah, actually better than I've felt in a long time", I said setting my sketch pad next to me. Sammy walked over to me and sat next to me. She looked at me as if she was looking for something.

"Where you outside?" she asked.

"Yeah, I slept outside for a bit", I said. I quickly explained what had happened after my nightmare. When I was done Sammy had a curious look on her face.

"Hmm", she said putting her chin into her hand.

"What's 'hmm'", I said looking at her.

"Well, it's just I've been getting these weird readings off Brady and Collin. What you just told me is making me think that- argh, I have no idea how to explain it", muttered Sammy. Whoa, this must be bothering her if she's thought about it this much.

"Well we should get ready for school now", I said. Sammy nodded before getting up and leaving my room.

I got up and walked over to my closet. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with the word 'Troublemaker' on it. I also put on my black bomber jacket. I put my hair into a braid with a few strands framing my face. I grabbed a pair of socks and my converse as I went downstairs.

Erik and Catherine were up and dressed. Sammy came down not long after me. Ricky was following me while Aqua was doing to same to Sammy.

"Hey peoples", I said sitting in a chair putting my socks on. Erik set down his cup of coffee that he was about to take a sip from.

"So you had a very quiet night", said Erik. I knew what he was getting at.

"Yeah and honestly I have no idea why. I didn't even have a nightmare, well I did but I didn't wake up screaming", I said putting my converse on.

Erik and Catherine were quiet giving each other the same look. I knew they were having a conversation. I guess after being married for nearly four hundred years you just know what the other is thinking.

"Well we should get going", said Sammy. She grabbed her backpack while I grabbed my messenger bag.

We headed to the garage and I could hardly stop myself from jumping up and down. Sammy noticed.

"Miss your car that much", she asked.

"Hell yeah", I said in an instant. We walked in the garage and I almost instantly cooed at my car.

"Hey baby did you miss mommy", I said as I unlocked the doors.

"God Lily it is a _car_. Do you have to talk to it like a baby?" asked Sammy as I got in.

"Hey it is not just a car. It is my precious Mini Cooper, got it", I said. God I was acting like a kid on a sugar high.

"Okay, but why not get a different car for La Push. This car stands out like a sore thumb", said Sammy.

"Does not", I defended weakly.

"No, you're right the color makes it stand out like a sore thumb", said Sammy teasingly. Yeah my car is a bright tangerine color. I smirked to myself knowing of a way to get back at Sammy. Sammy saw my smirk and paled slightly.

"Lily-"

"Better buckle up". Was all I said before leaving the garage hitting sixty in four seconds. Yeah I had some work done on my car so it goes faster than a normal Mini Cooper.

We made it to the school with plenty of time to spare. I was smiling while Sammy had a death grip on her seat and that bar thingy in cars.

"Did you have to do that", she said sounding scared and pissed at the same time.

"Oh come one you know I'm a safe driver", I said.

"I'm more worried about the sane part", muttered Sammy.

"Well just wait till I drive us home".

"I'll get a ride with Seth".

I laughed. Sammy didn't even hesitate to say that. We got out of the car and I noticed the looks we were getting. It didn't take us long to find Collin, Brady and Seth.

"Hi guys", said Sammy when we got closer.

"So who was the one driving like a maniac?" asked Seth. Yeah I had kind of drifted into my parking space. Which was squeezed in between two trucks.

Sammy glared at me while I just smiled.

"I'm a good driver", I said sweetly.

"Once again I'm worried about the sane part", said Sammy patting my head.

"I am sane, well maybe a little insane", I said laughing maniacally. Sammy deadpanned before looking at Seth.

"I'm riding with you guys after school", said Sammy.

"Aw, then I'll be all alone", I said giving her the puppy dog pout.

"I'll ride with you", said Collin.

I was instantly happy Sammy wasn't going to ride with me. I stuck my tongue out at Sammy.

"See Collin is willing to get a ride from me", I said. Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, lets' see him agree again after he gets a ride from you", said Sammy. I was about to make a comeback but the bell rang and we all ran to our classes to get there on time. I just couldn't wait till school was done so I could have more alone time with Collin.

I practically ran out of my last class when the bell rang. I forgot how boring math could be. Around halfway through class I wanted to beat my head with a kitten, just kidding I would never do that to a poor defenseless kitten. Collin was laughing as he followed me at a much slower pace.

"What didn't have fun in class", he said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Well math is boring to begin with but when the teacher talks in a monotone voice the entire time it makes me want to kill myself", I said. Collin chuckled.

"Yeah Mr. Harper only seems to be able to talk in monotone", said Collin.

We walked to the parking lot and met Sam, Claire, Brady and Seth at our cars. Turns out I had parked next to Seth.

"Hey Lily", said Claire in an excited voice.

"Hey guys, what's up", I said once we were at the cars.

"Nothing really, hey do you and Sammy want to go to the beach now?" asked Claire. Sammy and I exchanged looks.

"Um isn't it a little cold to go swimming?" asked Sammy.

"We weren't going to swim. We were just going to hang out and then depending on how long we stay light a bonfire", said Brady.

"Sure, but I have to stop by my house first", I said.

"Okay, what are you getting?" asked Claire. Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Ricky is such a brat", she said.

Yeah Ricky does not like it when he is apart from me for long. He even has an issue with me going to school. My first day back at a school after my dad was killed Ricky had followed me and waited outside until I was let out. I had to make a promise with him that when school was done for the day he could stay with me for the rest of the day.

"You're dog?" said Collin. I nodded my head.

"Okay, so I will ride with Seth and you can go get Ricky", said Sammy.

"Alright, oh um are you still riding with me?" I asked looking at Collin.

"Definitely", said Collin smiling.

"Sounds like a plan, so we will see you guys in a few", said Claire opening the passenger door of Seth's truck.

Collin and I got into my car. As I started it Collin smirked at me.

"So how bad of a driver are you?" said Collin in a joking tone. Oh he _so_ does not want to play that game with me. A smirk formed on my face as I looked at him.

"I don't know, you tell me", I said before slamming my foot on the gas. Collin hit the back of his seat and gripped the arm rest as I speed out of the parking lot.

We were at my house in less time than it took for me to get to the school this morning. Collin still had a tight grip on the armrest when I finally parked my car.

"So how bad was I?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

"Yeah, yeah now I know do not mock Lily's driving", said Collin as he slowly let go of the armrest. I laughed as I got out of the car. I looked at Collin, who was still sitting in the car.

"You getting out or are you staying here?" I asked.

"I'm coming", said Collin as he got out of the car, rather quickly too I might add. We walked up the porch and I opened the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm home", I said even though I knew they heard the car pull in. Catherine walked in the entry way and looked at us.

"Hey Lily, where is Sammy?" asked Catherine a little tense. Oh crap, I forgot that Catherine likes Sammy calling in every now and then.

"At the beach with a few friends, Collin and I are heading there after I get Ricky, where's dad?" I asked.

"He had a meeting with some colleagues", said Catherine. So he had some meetings with other Hunters. Catherine then turned her gaze to Collin.

"So you're Collin", said Catherine as her tone changed. Oh shit, Catherine was in Hunter mode as I like to call it. Out of the two Catherine is definitely scarier than Erik. When Catherine is in Hunter mode she seems to develop a more menacing demeanor. She is very protective of mortal witches especially if they are under her or Erik's guard. Hell she took out part of the Volturi's Guard when they accidentally attacked one of her charges about two hundred years ago.

Collin seemed to notice the change in Catherine and suddenly looked very nervous.

"Yes mam", he said stuttering at the beginning. Catherine looked at him with a calculating look on her face. She seemed happy with whatever she saw and smiled going out of Hunter mode.

"Alright, Ricky is upstairs and Collin make sure nothing happens to my daughters", she said before walking into the kitchen.

I glanced at Collin before signaling him to follow me upstairs. We found Ricky in my room and I attached his leash to his collar before heading back outside. As we got closer to my car I pulled out the keys, but Collin snatched them from me before I could unlock the doors. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. No matter how hot I think a guy looks, _no one_ takes my car keys. I stopped walking and put my hand on my hip. Ricky sat next to me and seemed to mirror my expression.

"Uh, what the hell" I said looking at Collin.

"I would rather make it to the beach in one piece", said Collin.

"Collin, if you don't hand me my keys I will set Ricky on you", I said. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to hand them to me.

"Lily, please let me drive", said Collin.

"No", I said flatly. Collin let out a sigh.

"Please, I just don't want to see you get into an accident or something", said Collin with a worried look on his face. I don't know what, but for some reason the fight left me after I saw the look on his face. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine, but if you scratch it, you owe me", I said. A shit eating grin formed on Collin's face as he unlocked my car. We got into the car and after Collin adjusted everything so he could drive we drove off towards the beach at a much slower speed than if I had driven. We made it to the beach in about ten minutes and I could see the others already walking around.

"See it's not bad letting me drive", said Collin smiling.

"Sure, sure", I said getting out with Ricky close behind me. Collin quickly got out of the car quickly and walked over to me.

"Hey you're not mad are you?" he asked in panicked tone. I looked at him and saw he truly looked upset at himself for doing what he did.

"No, just a little surprised. No one had ever taken my car keys and lived to tell the tale", I said joking towards the end. A smile returned to Collin's face.

"So you're not mad", he said just to make sure.

"Nope", I said popping the 'p'.

We headed towards where everyone else was and Sammy was giving me a surprised look. No doubt she saw Collin get out of the driver's side. She was probably going to interrogate me later tonight.

"Look who finally showed up", teased Seth.

"Sorry, slowpoke decided to drive us here", I said softly elbowing Collin in the side.

"Hey now, don't be abusive", said Collin.

"Like that hurt", I said. Collin shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Claire, is your boyfriend coming too", said Sammy.

"Yeah, Quil should be here soon. He's bringing a few friends with him", said Claire.

"Hey, is Jake coming?" asked Brady. I wonder if they are shape shifters too.

"Yeah, Jake is and is bringing Nessie and maybe Alice", said Claire. The guys looked a little upset at the mention of this Alice person, but Sammy and I looked at each other at the first name. Who names their kid after the Loch Ness Monster?

"Sorry, someone's name is Nessie?" I said looking at them.

"It's Jake's nickname for her. Nessie's real name is a mouthful", explained Collin. Okay, now I am curious. What is her name that someone nicknames her Nessie?"

"Well let's gather some driftwood in case we make a bonfire", said Claire. So we spent the next half hour gathering pieces of driftwood for a bonfire. I walked with Collin and Ricky picking up small pieces while Collin picked up larger pieces. Awhile later we heard more cars pull in the parking area. I turned and saw another and a nice looking yellow Porsche parked next to it.

A breeze came towards us from the parking area as the doors on the truck and Porsche opened. Ricky who was happily playing near the water tensed and a low menacing growl came out of his throat. He suddenly lunged towards the parking area and if it hadn't been for Collin grabbing me I would have been pulled through the sand. Collin helped me gain my footing again as I tried and failed to calm Ricky down.

"Ricky, come here. What is it?" I said softly as I pulled him closer to me. I managed to get him close enough so I could grab hold of his collar. Ricky was still growling but seemed slightly better now that he was closer to me. Suddenly a near deafening bark came out of Ricky and he continued to bark at whatever was causing him to stress.

"What's wrong?" asked Sammy as she and Brady came over.

"I don't know", I said petting the back of Ricky's head. Ricky lunged again barking like crazy and as I looked towards the parking area I saw why Ricky was acting the way he was. In the parking lot was Quil, two more shape shifters, a girl with very pale skin, and it was the last person that had Ricky on edge, a vampire with gold colored eyes.

What the hell? There are also vampires here?!


	6. What the hell?

Hi guys, sorry this took awhile, but I said I would continue with this so damn it I will. This chapter is kind of fast paced and I cannot wait to publish the next chapter. It is going to be so much fun to write. I already have the idea for it I just need to type it up. Okay here is a new installment of **Witches, Wolves and Vampires oh my!** I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

Oh shit, this is bad, very very bad. I looked toward the vampire and knew things could get ugly very fast. If Ricky perceived that vampire as a threat to Lily he would shed his Mundane form and go after her.

You see every Familiar has two forms, a Mundane form and their true form. Like Aqua's Mundane form is a Russian Blue while her true form is an extremely large snow leopard. Some Familiars take the form of a larger than normal animal while some Familiar's true form is a supernatural creature.

Ricky is one of the few Familiars whose true form is a supernatural animal. Ricky's true form is a Hellhound, but not an ordinary one. Hellhounds are broken up into two categories, the Beta Hellhound which is the most common and the rarer one an Alpha Hellhound. An Alpha is about the size of a horse and has pitch black fur with crimson eyes, while a Beta is the size of a normal wolf with white fur and red eyes.

I saw Ricky shed his Mundane form once and it was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. His appearance isn't scary but the aura that was radiating off his body was so bloodthirsty and evil that it actually made me physically ill. I also had nightmares for weeks after that incident.

I glanced at Lily and knew she was also worried about Ricky shedding his Mundane form. It would be very hard to explain to Brady and the others why Ricky suddenly turned to a Hellhound and killed the vampire.

All of a sudden Ricky shot forward ripping his leash out of Lily's hands and ran towards the vampire at full speed barking like crazy. Lily stood up quickly and looked at Ricky in shock and slight horror.

"Ricky get back here now", screamed Lily as she ran after him. I stood there in shock trying to figure out how we could do damage control if Ricky shed his Mundane form when Ricky did something that surprised everyone on the beach, mainly me and Lily. He sat next to the vampire looked at her before rolling on his back as if asking for a belly rub.

I'm pretty sure that Lily's and my mouth were both on the ground. What the heck happened that made Ricky go from killer mode to attention craving mode.

**Lily's POV**

Okay this is very weird. I guess Ricky doesn't perceive her as a threat to me or Sammy. I slowed down from my run and walked the rest of the way to the other shape shifters and the vampire. The vampire was looking at Ricky with a slightly surprised look.

"Hey, um sorry about that", I said nervously as I grabbed the end of Ricky's leash.

"It's not a problem", said the vampire.

"For a second I thought he was going to try to bite you Alice", said one of the guys with a smug look on his face. Dude, if he did try to bite Alice, things would be very bad right now. I knew that they were thinking Ricky would not have been able to do any damage to her if he did decide to bite her.

"Haha, very funny", said Alice.

"Okay, now that's that is over everyone this is Lilly and Sammy. Lily these guys are Jake, Nessie and Alice, you already know Quil and Embry", said Collin pointing to each person.

I looked at Nessie and noticed that something seemed off about her. She seemed human, but at the same time she didn't seem like she was fully human. I don't know if that makes sense but that is the only way I can describe her.

"So your Nessie?" I said looking at her.

"Yes", she said smiling. I guess she was expecting me to make a joke about her name.

"So what's your real name that someone decided to nickname you after the Loch Ness Monster?" I asked.

"God Lily, you need to learn not be so blunt", said Sammy in an exasperated tone. Nessie let out a laugh that kind of sounded like little bells chiming. That is another reason I don't think she's fully human. Her laugh was similar to a vampire's.

"No its okay, my full name is Renesmee", she said. I looked at her and tried my hardest not to laugh. I looked towards Jake.

"I can so see why you gave her that nickname", I said laughing towards the end. Jake just smiled at me.

"Hey guys come on and help with the bon fire", shouted Claire, who was standing near the pile of driftwood. We started to walk towards Claire, let's just hope that we can get through the rest of the night without any incident.

* * *

Okay, so it has been a couple months since we moved to La Push. When we told Erik and Catherine about the fact that there were also a coven of vampires in town, well in Forks which is just a couple miles away, they kind of freaked out. Well more like almost packing up in the middle of the night and taking us somewhere else, but luckily Sammy and I were able to convince them otherwise with a lot of begging on my part.

I was also right about that Nessie girl. Sammy did some spiritual witch trick and found out that Nessie was half human and half vampire shocked the hell out of everyone including Erik and Catherine. They told the Hunter's Council about Nessie and were told to keep an eye on her. They don't think she's dangerous it's just that no one thought a human vampire hybrid was even possible. They just want to see if she ages and dies like a human or stops at a certain point and remains unchanging like a vampire.

Oh and Sammy and Brady are dating now. Brady had asked her out in a cute, yet corny way. He had managed to open her locker and left her notes kind of like a scavenger hunt and at the end he was at a movie theater holding a small sign that said 'would you go out with me?' it was so adorably but funny especially because Sammy already knew what he was going to do because of her psychic ability, but went along for his benefit.

When Catherine found out about their relationship she had invited Brady over for dinner and that was hilarious. Catherine and Erik basically interrogated him the entire time he was here. At one point Erik was doing nothing but staring/glaring at him and it looked like Brady was going to shit himself. Sammy was just embarrassed about the whole thing, but Brady seemed kind of cool with it.

I still have my nightmares every full moon, but it is getting better, well handling them is getting better. The nightmares still suck, but I'm not waking up in the middle of the night screaming anymore and Collin always seems to be there in his wolf form when I wake up. So we kind of have this ritual now, where I wake up and go outside with Ricky and spend the rest of the night with Collin, whether it be sleeping or just talking to him. Actually I think tonight was a full moon.

I awoke with a start. My heart was pounding from the normal nightmare, but neither tears nor screams were coming from me. I got out of bed and looked out my window and sure enough Collin was there as a wolf looking up at me. I grabbed my zip up hoodie, who knew it would still be this cold in May, and walked down the stairs with Ricky not far behind me. Once I made it outside I walked over to Collin who by now had sat down and was looking over at me.

"Hey buddy", I said once I was standing right next to Collin. Ricky looked at me and Collin before letting out an approving bark and went to look around a bit. Over the past months Ricky has seemed to approve of Collin more, especially during times like these. Collin bumped his head into my shoulder and looked at me with a look of concern.

"Yeah I had that nightmare again", I said softly. For some reason talking to Collin as a wolf about my nightmare makes things a whole lot easier. Collin let out a nervous whine.

"Hey don't be like that. You have been making it easier to deal with the nightmares", I said petting the top of his head. Collin then lifted his head and looked towards the house as if he heard a noise. Soon I heard one too.

"Lily, where are you", said Sammy. Oh crap how was Collin going to react when Sammy saw him? Soon Sammy was on the back porch and was looking at me and Collin in slight shock. I saw Collin tense as if he was going to need to make a run for it. Sammy just shook her head before walking towards us.

"Only you could befriend something that could kill you", said Sammy. I let out a laugh while Collin looked at both of us surprised.

"What can I say, I'm as girl of many talents", I said. Suddenly a noise from the woods startled us. Collin immediately stood up and let out a low growl while Ricky came running to my side. Collin though stopped growling and seemed to have an amused look on his face. Soon a wolf the same size as Collin with ashy-brown fur came out and I knew that was Brady immediately.

I glanced at Sammy and knew that she knew that it was Brady. Brady walked over to us slowly looking tense and stopped near Sammy. Sammy looked at him before going over to pet his head. Once she did that Brady visibly relaxed.

"See you can befriend killer animals too", I said teasingly.

"Shut it", muttered Sammy as she pet Brady. We were quiet for a while before Sammy broke the silence with a question that made me want to kill her.

"So when you going to ask Collin out?" she said nonchalantly as if he wasn't right in front of me. I turned bright red while Collin froze and looked anywhere but me.

Sammy has been harassing me this past week, well past two weeks about how I should ask Collin out. I mean yeah he is a good friend by listening to me after I have my nightmares, but I don't think he sees me as girlfriend material.

"I told you why", I said bitterly. Now Collin was looking at me and it seemed like he had a confused yet hurt look on his face. Sammy let out a sigh.

"Come on Lily, it is obvious he likes you and I know for damn sure you like him", said Sammy turning to look at me.

"No he doesn't", I muttered. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Brady was looking at Collin and it was if the look was saying 'What did you do?'

"God Lily, you can be so confident about everything else but once someone mentions relationships you act like a fish out of water. Collin has made it so blatantly obvious that he cares for you", said Sammy.

"He's just being a good friend", I said looking at the ground. Sammy let out an exasperated sigh.

"I swear you'll only know if a guy likes you if he goes up to you and says 'hey I like you, will you be my girlfriend?'" said Sammy. I looked up and glared at Sammy before storming back into the house.

"Hey Lily wait up", said Sammy. I could hear her trying to catch up with me as I walked into the house and headed for my room. I soon felt her presence in my head. I knew she wanted to talk about it, but with Collin and Brady outside they would be able to hear what we would say so we would have to have a telepathic conversation. I turned and looked at her and pointed to her room while I went into mine. I went and sat on my bed and soon I was screaming at her.

'_I can't believe you did that!' (Lily)_

'_**Why not, one of you has to make a move and if not you then I know Collin will' (Sammy)**_

'_You could have found some other way to do it!'_

'_**No not really, you're stubborn and Collin seems like the guy who would wait until he was a hundred percent sure you liked him and that if you felt comfortable with a relationship'**_

'_Yeah, but now it is going to be awkward for me when I see him at school later'_

'_**Well we have no school tomorrow since its Saturday so you can avoid him for the weekend if you wanted to'**_

'_I might just do that'_

'_**Dammit Lily don't be like this. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel'**_

'_It's not going to be that easy and you know it. You know I get nervous when it comes to asking guys out'_

I could tell Sammy was starting to lose her patience with me.

'_**Well if he does ask you out, give him a chance, don't let your nerves get the better of you. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy'**_

'…_fine you win this time'_

'_**Good, now go back to sleep'**_

I felt Sammy cut the conversation and leaned back down on my bed. Did Collin really like me or was Sammy just saying that?

I woke up in the morning seeing that the sun was shining brightly through my window. I got out of bed and went downstairs seeing Sammy was down there along with Erik and Catherine.

"So you had a quiet night again", said Erik. I knew he knew about me seeing Collin after my nightmares. I guess he approved of Collin because he has never come out while I was talking to him nor has he given Collin any death glares when he sees him.

"Yep", I said. I looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was so sunny outside. I learned rather quickly that sunny days were rare for La Push and Forks.

"I'm going to go for a hike", I said turning back towards the stairs.

"Bring Ricky with you and don't turn", said Erik. I nodded my head before walking up the stairs. Yeah I didn't plan on turning to a wolf or mountain lion today anyways. It would be kind of hard to do that with shape shifters patrolling La Push and vampires living in Forks.

I went upstairs to my room and saw Ricky was still asleep and snoring softly. I guess I'll leave him here while I go on my hike. I changed into a pair of kaki cargo pants, a dark red t shirt and a pair of hiking boots. I grabbed my backpack as I went downstairs. Erik looked at me funny when he saw Ricky was not with me.

"He's still sleeping and since I don't plan on going that far I thought I could let him sleep", I said answering Erik's unasked question.

"Don't go too far", said Erik. I nodded as I grabbed a few bottles of water and walked out towards the backyard. One of the cool things about living in La Push, I don't have to walk far to get to the woods.

A couple of hours later I looked around the woods and knew I had no idea where I was. I let out a sigh. I knew Erik was going to be furious. First I went way farther than I planned on, two I don't know where I am and third I don't have my phone so I can't call anyone or use the GPS feature one it.

"Damn it", I said kicking a rock nearby. I looked around and saw a small stream nearby, maybe I could follow the stream and it would lead me somewhere. I knew it wasn't much of a plan but I knew it was better than just standing here and pouting.

I followed the stream for a couple miles and the stream surprising emptied out over a ridge into the ocean. I stood near the edge and looked up and down the coast. I saw what looked like the beach to my very very far left. I turned my eyes to those of a wolf and saw I was right. Okay so if I just follow the ridge to the beach I can make it home and get a scolding from Erik.

I walked near the edge of the ridge towards the beach and I was about a mile away when the worst thing could have happened. The ground I was walking on must have been too soft or something because the next thing I knew was that I was falling. I quickly reached out and managed to grab a hold of a large rock that was sticking out.

I grabbed on to the rock with my other hand and was trying not to freak out. I looked down and saw it was almost a fifty foot drop into the water that had boulders and the ocean was crashing into the side. If I fell I would mostly likely black out from the fall and if not that I would definitely black out when I got slammed into the boulders.

I know why don't I use my powers to get me out of this mess, well shitty thing is I can't. Mortal elemental witches can't freely use their powers outside of a Sanctuary. A Sanctuary is a building or place that has been deemed by the Witches Council to be a safe place for elemental witches to freely use their powers without any permission.

Spiritual witches like Sammy don't need to be in a Sanctuary because they can use their powers without anyone or anything noticing. The reason mortal elemental witches have to abide by this rule is because a mortal witch in London during 1666 had messed with her fire abilities and had caused what humans know as the Great Fire of London. Humans had written the even off an accident caused by some baker, but because one elemental witch did that it ruined things for future elemental witches.

Now we can only use our powers in the open is if our lives are threatened by a supernatural creature or if our Familiar perceives something else as a threat to us. So in situations like this where I could get myself out, but can't suck majorly.

I looked up and saw there were about three feet apart from me and the top. I raised my hand and grabbed a rock that was sticking out and tried to pull myself up. I reached for anther rock and as I did the rocks my feet were resting on gave out and fell into the water. I frantically put both of my hands on the same rock.

"Shit", I muttered looking down. Shit, this is bad. I looked up hoping by some miracle someone would be there to help. Fuck, this sucks! This is what I get for not listening to Erik. I glared at the dirt and rocks in front of me before I did something I never thought I would do. I screamed for help.

"Help! Is anyone there? Please I need help!" I screamed hoping and praying to God that there was someone nearby. A few minutes went by and I couldn't hear a thing. My arms began to burn from the strain of holding myself up.

"Anybody!" I screamed once again. This time I could hear something rustling in the trees.

"Hello, please I need help", I called hoping that it wasn't the wind making the noise. A few seconds later Collin's wolf head looked over the ridge. When he looked at me a look between shock and terror crossed his face. I was just too freaking happy to see someone that could help.

"Hey buddy, as you can see I am in need of some help right now", I said trying to make a joke. Collin looked around frantically trying to see a way he could reach me. I was too far down for him to reach him and I there was no way in hell I could stretch far enough for him to reach me. I then noticed a small rock sticking out about a foot above me. I think if I could get myself to that spot Collin could reach me.

When I started to reach for it Collin let out a high pitched whine and started to pace back and forth.

"Hey, it's okay, I think if I can get there you can reach me", I said trying to reassure him. I lifted my hand again and as I was about to grab the rock I thought I felt the rock I was currently holding on to start to sink.

I felt my heart freeze and eyes widen when I realized that the rock _was_ sinking. It was as if things were moving in slow motion. I started to fall from the ridge towards the water looking up at Collin. Collin had looked at me for not even a second before he jumped after me without a second thought. All I can remember is trying to reach for Collin as we fell and as I hit the water everything went dark.

Everything was dark and things felt as if they were fuzzy. I could barely hear a voice that sounded panicked and as if the owner of the voice was in pain.

"Dammit Lily, wake up, please", pleaded a voice. I felt pressure somewhere on my face it felt like someone was forcing air into my lungs. This continued for awhile when suddenly my eyes popped open and I was spitting water from my mouth. I sat up and saw I was on the beach. I didn't get much time to see anything else when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into someone's chest.

It took me a second to realize that it was Collin. He was shirtless and wearing cutoff shorts rocking me back and forth. He was muttering to himself, but it sounded like he was saying my name over and over.

"Um, Collin what happened?" I asked, even though I had a fairly good idea I wanted to hear what he would say. Collin pulled me back and looked at me. He seemed relieved but worried at the same time.

"I uh saw you fall from the ridge and was swimming to see if you were okay but when you weren't moving I got worried", said Collin rather nervously. I didn't say anything about how I was a mile from shore and that there was no way he could have seen me fall from the beach.

I started to say something but I guess I still had some water in my lungs because I started to cough again.

"Lily, are you alright?" said Collin in a frantic tone.

"Yeah, I think I should just sleep this off", I said weakly. I guess my body was catching up with what happened to me and I felt my strength slowly going away.

"I'll take you home", said Collin before he picked me up bridal style. I let out a surprised gasp as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't have to carry me", I mumbled feeling my face turn bright red.

"Yeah, but it would make me feel better", said Collin. I leaned my head into Collin's chest as I felt sleep try to take over.

"It's okay if you want to sleep, you have been through a lot recently", said Collin softly. After he said that my eyelids succumbed to the pleasure of sleep.

* * *

I could hear voices around me. I could tell I was on something soft, maybe my bed. The voices around me were a mixture of anger and concern.

"I told her not to go too far", said Erik anger lacing his words. Oh shit, Erik's mad. I could feel myself waking up but I tried to resist it. I did not want to deal with Erik's anger right now.

"Erik, calm down. Lily is safe that's what matters", said Catherine softly. I felt the bed sink on my left and knew someone was sitting next to me.

"Hey, I think she's waking up", said Sammy. Sammy, why did you have to say that? I opened my eyes and saw Sammy sitting next to me while Erik and Catherine were in the doorway of my room. Catherine and Sammy looked relieved while Erik looked furious.

"Hi", I said weakly, my voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"You disobeyed", said Erik rather bluntly. I flinched at his tone. I don't think I have ever heard Erik this angry before. A shrill ringing noise echoed through my room. Sammy and I looked at Erik confused. Erik muttered a few curses before pulling out a phone and answered it.

Whoever he was talking to was a Hunter. I only know this because Erik was talking in the Hunter's language. The Hunter's language was an ancient and almost dead language that is only spoken by very old and well trained Hunters. No one knows who started it, but Hunters have been using it for centuries.

Soon the color in Erik's face slowly drained from his face.

"Yes, sir. I understand sir", said Erik before hanging up. He had a devastated look on his face when he closed his phone.

"Erik, what is it?" asked Catherine, concern lacing her words.

"The Hunter's Council wants to see me tomorrow. I'm not sure how long I will be gone", he said. I looked between Erik and Catherine worried. Something was very wrong. I didn't know what but I knew something was wrong.

"Erik, what is it?" I asked nervously. Erik let out a sigh before looking at me.

"The Hunter's Council wants to do a revaluation to see if I should still be the Hunter that guards you", said Erik.

I felt the color drain from my face and my blood ran cold. Why, would the Hunter's Council need to do a revaluation of Erik's skills? He's one of their best Hunter's!

"Why?" asked Catherine in shock. Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked by this piece of news.

"Lily's the only witch that I've had to be moved thirteen times due to her safety being in danger. I also had to report what happened today to the Council and I guess that was the final straw for some of them", said Erik.

"That's not fair! It was my fault for most of the relocations we had to do and today was my fault because I didn't listen to you!" I said. This is total bullshit!

"But I am your Hunter, I should be able to keep you safe even if you do disobey me", said Erik.

"When do you have to leave?' asked Catherine.

"I'd have to leave tonight to make there by the time they want me", said Erik. Catherine had a concentrated look on her face. She then came into my room and walked over to me and Sammy. She took off two of her silver rings off of her hand and gave one to me and Sammy. We both looked at her with confusion on our faces.

"If either of you are in danger, just get a drop of your blood on the rings or it will alert me and Erik to your situation", said Catherine.

"Wait, you're going too", said Sammy.

"You can't Catherine, a Hunter has to stay with them", said Erik. Catherine turned on him with a fire in her eyes.

"Yes, but you are my husband and I am not letting you go through this by yourself", said Catherine.

"We'll be fine Erik. I promise to keep Lily out of trouble", said Sammy. I looked at Erik with a look of sorrow on my face. It was my fault that I might lose Erik and be reassigned to a different Hunter.

"I'm sorry", I said softly. Erik came over and placed a hand kindly on my head.

"It's not your fault. Your father wanted you to have some freedom so I let you get away with some stuff my past charges would have never gotten away with", said Erik.

"So we're both at fault I guess", I said. Erik smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess so", said Erik.

Erik and Catherine spent the rest of the day getting things packed and making sure that Sammy and I would be good for the rest of the week if needed. Once had night come Erik and Catherine put there things in their car and drove off. I stood on the porch and watched as they drove off.

I may lose someone I considered family and it maybe my fault.

I woke up the next day and I knew that something was wrong. My eyesight was slightly blurry and I felt like my body was on fire.

"Sammy", I croaked out. God my voice sounded like shit. Sammy came into my room and after taking one look at me rushed over. She placed a hand on my forehead.

"Jesus, Lily you're burning up", said Sammy as she removed her hand. I let out a moan as I rolled onto my side.

"Let me go get you some medicine", said Sammy. She came back a couple minutes later with a spoon that had some bluish black liquid in it.

"What is that", I said suspiciously eyeing the spoon.

"It's something Catherine left. I guess she thought that you may have gotten sick from being in the ocean", said Sammy. I gulped as I looked at the spoon. Catherine's remedies always made me feel better very quickly, but they also tasted like ass.

"Come on, you know they work", said Sammy as she held the spoon in front of my face. I glared at the spoon before quickly taking it and downing the contents. I almost threw the stuff up. It tasted like rotten eggs and fish.

"Oh God, kill me now", I moaned as I covered my mouth. Sammy let out a laugh.

"Well just lay there and you should be good in about ten minutes", said Sammy as she got up and left my room. And like Sammy said ten minutes later I was feeling better as if I didn't wake up with a burning fever. I don't know what Catherine puts in those remedies and part of me doesn't want to know. I got up and changed into a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a dark green form fitting long sleeved shirt.

I walked down the stairs with Ricky close behind me. When I got downstairs I saw Sammy and Aqua sitting on the couch watching some reality show. I sat next to her on the couch and raised my legs so they were resting against my chest. Sammy glanced at me before grabbing the remote and muting the tv.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, it may be my fault that I get reassigned, I'm worried that I'll have to leave and I really don't want to", I said my voice cracking towards the end. Sammy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud howl ringing through the air. We both jumped off the couch and looked around while Aqua and Ricky were looking around trying to sense any danger.

There was the sound of someone knocking rather loudly on our door. Sammy walked over and opened it to see Claire who seemed out of breath.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" asked Sammy.

"Oh, no reason. Hey did you guys want to come over to Emily's today", she said kind of frantically. Okay, something's up. I know Claire can talk a mile a minute but she seems nervous almost scared about something.

"Um sure, when do you want us over?" said Sammy.

"How about now?" said Claire in a hopeful tone.

"Uh sure, just let us get some shoes on", I said. I gave Sammy a confused look and she just shrugged. Why was Claire acting like this?

Once we got our shoes on we walked to Claire's car. Ricky was coming too and surprisingly Aqua was coming too. I guess because Catherine wasn't here she wanted to keep a close eye on Sammy. We made it to Emily's in record time for Claire's driving. Normally she does the speed limit but today she was doing almost twenty over.

"You okay Speed Racer", I said as I got out of the car.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to get to Emily's really badly", said Claire letting out shaky laugh. The way Claire was acting was having warning bells go off in my head. What on earth was going on?

When we got inside I noticed that none of the guys or Leah was around. I looked around hoping to see Collin but to my disappointment he was gone as well. The only ones here were Kim, Emily, Rachel and now Claire, Sammy and I.

"Um so what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing we just wanted to spend some time with you guys", said Kim. I looked at Sammy and we both knew that they were lying. They were keeping something from us.

"So where are the guys?" asked Sammy.

"Yes, where are your precious wolves", said a voice that sounded like chimes ringing but also sent a chill up my spine. We all turned towards the front door and saw a man with pale skin and blood red eyes looking at us. What the hell? Another vampire?!

I noticed a silver necklace around the vampire's neck. It was a large ornate pendant in the shape of a V. I felt my blood run cold and my face pale.

What the freaking hell! Why are the Volturi here?

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review! :)


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose!

****Hi guys! Here is the newest installment of **Witches, Wolves, and Vampire oh my!** I hope you guys like it and I do not own Twilight only my OCs. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I stood there in shock. Why the hell is a member of the Volturi here in La Push? Immediately I felt Sammy's presence in my head.

_'Why the hell is a member of the Volturi here?' (Lily)_

_**'**_**I don't know but they better have a good fucking reason' **

That voice threw me for a loop for a second. It was deep and masculine. Holy shit! Sammy also merged Ricky and probably Aqua into this conversation.

_'Correct'_

That voice was very feminine and just seemed to sound very regal.

_**'They don't have a good reason for being here' (Sammy)**_

_ 'Care to explain'_

_**'The entire Volturi are here and with what I'm getting from this one is has to do with the Cullens'**_

_'Why would the entire Volturi come for just the Cullens?' (Aqua)_

_** 'One of the Cullen's can negate mental abilities so the Volturi must think if her as a threat and are just trying to come up with a reason to get rid of her. There are a bunch of other vampires here supporting the Cullens and the wolves are there too incase things go to hell and a fight breaks out'**_

**'So why the hell is one of them here?' (Ricky)**

_**'I think they plan on using Emily or someone here to try to get the shape shifters out of the fight'**_

** 'Just let me kill him'**

_**'No, not yet'**_

**'Why the hell not!'**

_'Ricky do not yell at her!'_

_ 'Um I'm with Ricky. Why not just take him out?'_

_**'Well right now we have the element of surprise. We need to use that to our advantage'**_

_'Well then what should we do?'_

_**'If the Volturi member does take one of us we have to make sure he takes either you or me'**_

**'I don't fucking think so!'**

_'Absolutely not!'_

_** 'Listen if they take one of us it should be me or Lily we can both defend ourselves if anything goes wrong. There's also something I need Ricky and Aqua to do'**_

_**'What?' (Both Ricky and Aqua)**_

_** 'Both of you need to stay here and keep the others safe'**_

**'No way in hell'**

_'Is that what you want Sammy?'_

**'You cannot even be considering that idea Aqua!'**

_'I'm her Familiar I do as she says'_

**'Part of being a Familiar is to keep your Witch safe too!'**

_'I think Sammy's right'_

**'No way'**

_'Ricky, Sammy and I can take care of ourselves. Emily and the others won't stand a chance in hell if the Volturi decides to kill them'_

**'I don't fucking care! After what happened in London…'**

Ricky trailed off not finishing, but we all knew what incident he was referring to. The one time he was not with me I was almost killed by a werewolf.

_'Ricky, please. I know you don't like the idea, but we have to keep them safe. Erik and Catherine aren't here so we need to do our part'_

**'…Fine, but first time I feel something is off I'm shedding my Mundane form and killing some vampires'**

"Hey are you two even listening?" snapped the vampire. Sammy and I both looked at him and I felt Sammy cut the conversation. It was then we noticed another vampire had shown up and was much larger than the first one. Wow we must have really been into that conversation. The vampire looked at us before a wide grin covered his face.

"You two don't even know about the wolves do you?" he said. He turned to the other vampire.

"Take these two to the field. It's sure to give them a shock of a lifetime", he sneered gesturing to Sammy and me. The other vampire moved towards me and Sammy. Claire immediately got in between us and the vampire.

"No, don't take them. Leave them alone", said Claire with a defiant look on her face. The first vampire looked at her with a bored look.

"Take that blood bag too. I'll keep an eye on the others", said the vampire. The larger vampire came over and grabbed Claire by the back of her shirt and did the same to Sammy and me.

Next thing I knew we were moving so fast everything was a blur. I looked at Sammy and saw she had her eyes close and seemed to be muttering things under her breath. Soon the vampire stopped and dropped us on the ground like were nothing.

"Ah, our other guests have arrived", said a voice that sounded like they were taunting someone. I looked around and saw that we were near what looked like to be the entire Volturi. Before I had a chance to look behind me I heard loud vicious snarling, like it was coming from more than one animal.

I turned and saw Collin, Brady and Quil's wolf forms were snarling and having to be held back by other shape shifters even one or two vampires were trying to hold them back. The older male Cullen, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro let them go. They have nothing to do with this", he said trying to make peace. Collin, Brady and Quil just snarled even louder. I looked over at Sammy and saw she still had her eyes closed and was mumbling under her breath. I reached out to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Sammy", I whispered even though everyone in the field could have heard me. I felt Sammy's presence in my mind.

_**'I need to concentrate right now'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'I'm casting protection spells on Claire'**_

_'Do you even have enough Spiritual Energy to do that?'_

_**'…I'm not sure'**_

_ 'If you need to siphon some of my Spiritual Energy'_

_**'No'**_

_'Sammy I am not going to let you kill yourself just because you are too stubborn to take some of my Spiritual Energy, now do it if you feel like you are starting to use your Life Energy'_

_**'Fine'**_

Sammy cut off the conversation and I turned back to watch what would happen. I glanced at Claire and saw she looked absolutely terrified. I scooted over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring look. Suddenly one of the vampires grabbed my arm and pulled me over to Aro.

"Hello my dear", said Aro once I was brought in front of him. I could hear Collin from behind snarling and it sounded like he was struggling even harder against the ones restraining him.

"Would you mind telling me your name and the name of your friends", he said gesturing to Sammy and Claire.

"That's Sammy and Claire and I'm Lily", I said.

"Now what is Sammy doing?" asked Aro looking at Sammy with feigned interest.

"Praying I guess", I said.

"Is she scared?" asked Aro with a sick grin on his face.

"Maybe", I said. I could feel Sammy beginning to siphon off some of my Spiritual Energy. Damn it, those spells are taking too much if Sammy is actually siphoning off my Spiritual Energy.

"What about you?" he asked turning his gaze to me.

"Not at all", I said defiantly. A quick look of surprise came across Aro's face, but he quickly composed himself.

"Well we will see about that", he said. Aro quickly grabbed my hand and looked at me with a triumphant look. However that triumphant look quickly changed from to surprise and then curiosity.

I knew he was trying to enter my mind. While in training all mortal witches are told who the Volturi are and which ones have special abilities and what abilities that they have. I was also grateful for the spell that Sammy's grandmother had cast on us.

Aro looked towards the Cullens.

"Bella, would you please stop shielding the girl. I would really like to know what she is thinking", he said and I felt a slight pain in my hand. I let out a soft gasp as the pain intensified. That fucker was tightening his grip on my hand!

"I'm not shielding them Aro. Lily and Sammy are immune to metal gifts I think. Edward was unable to read their minds", said Bella quickly. Aro let go of my hand and looked at me in wonder.

"So, you and your friend might be like Bella and be a shield", said Aro with a gleam in his eye. I was suddenly on edge. Why did he suddenly become interested in something like that? Aro looked toward a lower member of the Volturi.

"I think we can dispose of one of them", he said. I looked at Aro in horror. What did he mean dispose of one of them. The other vampire was suddenly behind Sammy and had her head in between his hands. Sammy's eyes shot open and looked at me. Before I could say anything or do anything the vampire quickly spun Sammy's neck and I heard a sickening crack as Sammy's body fell to the ground.

I felt my body go numb. I was vaguely aware of a heartbroken howl ringing through the field but my focus was on Sammy's body. I fell to my knees and rested my forehead against my knees. Soon the numbness in my body was replaced by anger, unfiltered anger and pure rage.

I could feel my powers fighting for control of my body. The only thing that is worse than a witch is a pissed off mortal elemental/anamorphous witch. I could feel the elements battling each other inside me trying to be the first to come out and let my fury be unleashed. I could also feel the wolf and mountain lion fighting each other to come out for control. I felt my body beginning to shake uncontrollably. If my powers did gain control of my body, would I still be here or would the one known as Lily be gone forever?

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

It was odd. I knew I had been killed by that vampire, but surprisingly I was okay with that. I had just finished casting the protection spells on Claire so I know she'll be safe and Lily right now is probably cussing out the Volturi and showing them she was a Witch. I laughed to myself at that last thought. Lily was probably on fire, literally, screaming her head off at the Volturi.

I finally looked around and saw I was in the same clearing but I was alone and everything was a pure white color. This was kind of weird, why was I still in the clearing?

"Because you're not dead, well not fully", said an all too familiar voice. I turned my head and saw my mother. She still looked the same when she had died when I was young.

"Mom", I said as I ran towards her. I crushed my mom into a hug and she hugged me back softly. Then what she said clicked.

"Wait what did you mean when you said I wasn't fully dead. That vampire broke my neck", I said looking at her confused.

"You're in limbo just waiting to go back to the world of the living", said my mom looking at me with that same kind look on her face.

"Is that even possible? I mean he broke my neck", I said looking at her doubtfully. She just smiled at me and grabbed my right hand.

"Because you were wearing this", she said gesturing to the silver ring Catherine gave me. I looked at the ring confused.

"How does a ring bring me back from the dead", I said.

"The rings that were given to you and Lily by Catherine were spelled by two immortal Spiritual Witches. They will bring back a mortal witch to the realm of the living if she was killed by a supernatural creature", said my mom.

"But that kind of spell would cost a lot of power", I said in awe of the two witches.

"It is a truly powerful spell that comes at a great sacrifice. It cost the two Witches their lives, but please do not mourn their sacrifices. They would not have wanted that. They had decided that they have lived long enough and wanted to do something that would help keep future mortal witches safe", said my mom.

"Wait, so I really get to go back", I said.

"Yes, but you must calm Lily down", said my mom suddenly taking on a serious tone.

"Why?"

"It is very dangerous for an elemental witch, especially one like Lily because of her anamorphic powers, to lose control of their emotions especially if the emotion is rage. Lily can lose herself in an element or as one of the animals that she can turn to and if she does you may have lost Lily forever", said my mother.

"Wait, how would Lily be lost forever?" I asked panic running through my system.

"If an animal breaks free and gains control Lily may remain in that form for the rest of her life and her mind would not be her own. The animal will take over and the Lily you know will just be a memory to you. The animal's mind will become savage and will have an uncontrollable bloodlust that cannot be sated", said my mother.

I was about to say something but I felt myself fading from where I was. My mother smiled at me as I faded into the background.

"I love you darling and you must calm Lily down if you want to save one you consider to be a sister".

* * *

I sat up with a start gasping for breath. I heard a few people gasp in surprise at my movement. I was suddenly tackled by Claire who was crying.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were dead", she said stifling her sobs.

"I was, now let me go. Where's Lily?" I said pushing Claire off of me.

I looked around and saw Lily was kneeling on the ground with her head on the ground. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to Lily but before I could get to her Aro had grabbed my arm and yanked me back so I was looking at him.

"How are you still alive?" he asked.

"Let me go", I said trying to pull my arm from his grip even though it was useless.

"Answer me", hissed Aro. I knew he wasn't going to let go unless I told him and I needed to get to Lily now.

"Because I'm a fucking witch, now let me go!" I snapped. Aro immediately let me go as if my touch burned him. His face was a mixture of fear and shock. I knew Aro knew of the Witch's and Hunter's Council. I also knew he realized just how much trouble he managed to get himself into this time.

I rushed towards Lily and grabbed her head making her look at me. Oh no. Lily's eyes were changing rapidly between her eyes, wolf eyes and mountain lion eyes.

"Lily, look at me. I'm fine everything is okay. I just need you to calm down", I said. I tried forcing her to be calm but I was still drained of my Spiritual Energy making sure Claire would be safe.

Lily just kept shaking and her eyes were changing at an even faster pace, but her eyes were appearing less now.

"No no no. Lily you can't let them win. You need to calm down. Lily, please can you hear me", I said pleading toward the end.

Lily moved her head so she was looking at the ground and suddenly a loud snarl came from her. I tensed and let go of her head.

"Lily", I said slowly.

Lily suddenly ran a few feet from me on all fours and was pushing her head into the ground. She continued to make a snarling noise.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Brady. I jumped when I realized that Brady was standing next to me in his human form.

"I don't have time to explain. I just need to get Lily to calm down", I said standing up.

I walked towards Lily and crouched down so I was eye level with her. I reached out to her but Lily suddenly raised her head and I froze. Lily's eyes were no longer their normal steel blue color. They were a golden color, just like when she was in her wolf form. A loud snarl came from her and a white cloud of smoke swirled around her and once the smoke was gone a white wolf was standing where Lily was.

The wolf was snarling at me and the hair on its back was raised. I saw Brady move closer out of the corner of my eye, but I knew that would make things worse.

"Brady, don't come any closer", I said quietly. I saw Brady stop but I could tell he was not happy about it. I kept my eyes on Lily. I calmly and slowly raised my hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Lily, it's me Sammy", I said calmly. Lily stopped snarling and at first I thought she came back to her senses but then Lily lunged at me teeth bared going for my throat. I managed to move my arms in the way and Lily took my left arm in her mouth and bit down hard. I bit my lip hard to stop a scream from ripping its way out of my throat. I looked at Lily and saw my blood was staining her muzzle.

"Lily, I need you to let go", I said trying to stop the tears from forming. I saw Brady make a move to get Lily off me.

"Brady, stay there! You'll only make things worse", I snapped not taking my eyes off Lily. Then a large bluish white blur slammed into Lily knocking her off of me. I realized it was Aqua and she had shed her Mundane Form. Aqua let out a loud hiss while Lily snarled and snapped at Aqua.

"Aqua, don't hurt her", I said standing up holding my now bleeding arm.

"Wait, that's your cat?" said Brady in a surprised tone.

"And you can turn into a giant wolf, don't act so surprised", I said. I saw Brady look at me in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked in a low tone.

"Lily can tell who is a shape sifter, so basically we knew when we first met you guys", I said keeping any eye on Lily and Aqua.

Lily lunged at Aqua and Aqua moved out of the way and pinned Lily to the ground. Lily still tried to take a bite out of Aqua and Aqua was forced to force Lily's face into the ground and it seemed like Lily was having a hard time breathing.

"Aqua stop it, you're suffocating her!" I screamed. I made to move towards Aqua but an even larger black blur threw Aqua off Lily and let out a menacing snarl. I froze and fear flooded my system when I realized what it was. Ricky had shed his Mundane Form and was towering over Aqua.

"Aqua, come here now!" I screamed desperately. Aqua wouldn't stand a chance if Ricky went in for the kill. Aqua slowly backed up towards me and put herself in between me and Ricky.

Lily then jumped on Ricky's back and sank her teeth into Ricky's shoulder. Ricky let out a pained howl but did nothing to remove Lily from his back. I knew Ricky was torn right now. It was his duty as a Familiar to keep Lily safe but how could he keep her safe right now if it meant he had to fight her? Lily changed her grip on Ricky's shoulder and I could see more blood flowing from Ricky's shoulder. Ricky sank to the ground whimpering.

I knew Ricky would continue to take whatever Lily did to him and if someone tried to go after Lily Ricky would take them down. I focused my attention on Lily. She kept biting down on Ricky's shoulder and occasionally taking small chunks of flesh out of Ricky. I took a deep breath in and forced myself into Lily's mind.

Lily let go of Ricky and thrashed around on the ground. I fell to the ground once I heard the snarling bloodthirsty thoughts of Lily. Oh God the wolf really was in control. I could not sense Lily anywhere in her mind. Where ever she is the wolf is either hiding her or guarding her very well. I looked at Lily and started to mutter a spell that would knock Lily unconscious. I felt my powers resisting to cast the spell because it was now draining my Life Energy. I forced my powers to cast the spell and continued to cast it. Lily started to struggle resisting the spell and she was doing a good job fighting it. I pushed myself harder and knew if the spell didn't start kicking in soon I might die.

Lily started to struggle less and I knew the spell was working. However black spots started to blur my vision. Shit, I didn't have much time, but I was so close. I continued the spell even when everything started to blur and colors began to mix together.

Lily was almost knocked out when a human like figure jumped on her. Who was that? It had to be a Hunter or something because Ricky was letting them restrain Lily. I was vaguely aware of someone grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Sammy, stop the spell right now. Erik and I are here. Erik has Lily restrained. Sammy, stop before the spell kills you", said a frantic voice. I kept muttering the spell, I knew what the voice said but it was like my brain couldn't process the meaning and the only thing on my mind was to help Lily in some way.

"Sammy, I don't what it is you are doing but you need to stop. Your nose is bleeding and you are bleeding out of your ears", said a deep voice that sounded to be in pain. My brain was able to think clearly after that voice spoke.

I stopped the spell and looked around me. Catherine and Brady were kneeling next to me. I glanced over to Lily and saw Erik was over her and tying rope around her legs and a muzzle had been placed on her.

"How are you here?" I asked weakly turning back to Catherine.

"We sensed something was wrong", said Catherine.

I just weakly nodded my head and then things started to blur and spin all at the same time. I could hear voices trying to get me to focus on them but I was not able to and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache and feeling like a semi just ran me over and then went back into reverse just for good measure. I saw that I was in my room and that Aqua was sitting on the pillow next to my head.

'_That was incredibly stupid'_

Oh no Aqua was mad. Even without our bond I would have been able to tell she was mad.

'_No, mad would be an understatement, more like beyond furious. You almost died and if Brady hadn't said anything you would have died'_

'_**Wait, where are Brady and Lily'**_

'_Brady is downstairs with Collin along with Erik and Catherine. As for Lily, Erik has not told me where she or Ricky is'_

'_**Is Lily still a wolf?'**_

'_I'm afraid so. Now come downstairs I believe that Erik and Catherine are done explaining things to Brady and Collin'_

'_**What do mean done explaining?'**_

'_Well after the show you and Lily did Erik and Catherine had to do damage control. The Volturi are back where they should be and Aro will be receiving his punishment from the Council soon. The Cullens and their companions have been informed on a few matters. The shape shifters as well but Collin and Brady refused to leave without an in more depth explanation'_

I sat up and things blurred slightly. Aqua stood up and looked at me. I shook my head at her and moved the covers off of me and got out of my bed. I made it to my door and before I could open it the door was ripped open and Brady was on the other side.

We just looked at each other for a second before Brady pulled me into his chest. He kept a firm yet gentle hold on me and muttering something into my hair.

"So you know everything?" I asked quietly looking up at him.

"Yeah and here I thought you might find it weird that I could turn into a giant wolf", said Brady chuckling at the end. I giggled before looking at Brady with a serious look on my face.

"So, you're not mad or anything?"

"No, you had to keep it secret just like I had to keep my shape shifting a secret", said Brady.

"Okay, now I want to go ask about Lily", I said pushing away from Brady.

Brady let go of me but grabbed my hand and we went downstairs to the living room. Collin was sitting on the couch looking a bit shocked while Erik and Catherine were standing and looked exhausted. They all turned towards me and Brady when we came into view.

"Sammy, we will have a talk later about overexerting your powers", said Catherine. I nodded knowing I was in for a lecture from hell.

"Where is Lily?" I asked. Catherine exchanged a look with Erik.

"It may not be the best idea for you to see her" said Erik.

"Where is she?" said Collin standing up. I jumped slightly. Collin did know they could easily kick his ass even if he shifted right?

"Back off kid, we only let you two know as much as do because of those special circumstances", said Erik. Collin did back off and I looked between them confused. What 'special circumstances' are they talking about?

"Erik can we see Lily, please", I said. Catherine looked at Erik and Erik let out a sigh.

"Alright, but I am warning you three. You won't like what you are about to see", said Erik.

He walked towards a closet and opened it. We all looked at him Catherine just waiting while Collin, Brady and I looked confused. Erik moved things aside and hit the wall. A hissing noise sounded and the wall slid the side and there was a passage that went down.

"Come on", said Erik walking down the passage. Catherine stayed where she was Collin, Brady and I followed Erik until we entered a large room that had a large door on the other side. Once we were in Erik looked up towards Catherine.

"Close it", he said. We then heard a hissing noise and then the wall closing back up.

"This room is spelled so as long as that door is closed not sound or scents can leave here", said Erik.

"What about that room?" I said pointing towards the door.

"Same thing. As long as that door is shut no sound or scent can leave. So we had to shut the first door so no one can hear", said Erik.

"Hear what?" asked Collin. Erik just looked at us before opening the door. When he did a loud horrible snarling noise come from the room. I stood where I was terrified. The aura coming from that room was making my blood run cold and hair standing on end. The intent was so clear for blood and death. Ricky came out of the room as a beagle and looked at us sad. I noticed Ricky had a large bandage covering his shoulder and it was bleeding through a bit.

"I'll redo the bandage in a minute Ricky after they see Lily", said Erik.

I took a hesitant step into the room followed by Collin and Brady. Erik turned a light on and what I saw made my stomach turn.

There were metal bars in the middle of the room making a cell and Lily was inside of it. She had a large chain around her neck that was bolted to the wall. When she saw us she lunged towards us only not making it the bars because of the chain. The chain made a loud rattling noise whenever Lily moved. Collin turned to Erik in anger.

"You chained her to the wall?" he said sounding furious. Brady moved so he was in between me and Collin.

"We had no choice. Lily is attacking anything with a pulse without hesitation. She even attacked her own Familiar. The wolf has too much control over Lily", said Erik.

"How are we going to get Lily back to normal?" I asked. A despaired look came across Erik's face.

"Erik, what is it?" I asked.

"Your grandmother came to see if she could force the wolf into submission long enough for Lily to get control but it failed", said Erik. I looked at him in shock. My grandmother was unable to get Lily to come back to her senses?

"She thinks it is because of the werewolf venom that the wolf is stronger than it should be", said Erik.

"Wait, what werewolf venom?" asked Collin. Erik took in a deep breath.

"When Lily was six her father had taken her with him on a job. He was ambushed by a pack of werewolves on the night of a full moon. He was killed by the werewolves and Lily was severely injured by one and some of the werewolf's venom managed to enter her bloodstream. Now that would normally cause severe pain to a witch but because of Lily's anamorphic abilities her powers just absorbed the venom allowing Lily to turn into a wolf. The wolf has always been the strongest out of what Lily could transform into. We now think it is because of the werewolf venom", said Erik.

"Is there any chance to make her human again", I asked scared of what he would say.

"The Council does not think Lily will ever be human again", said Erik, but it sounded like he was hiding something.

"Erik what aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"The Council has given me permission if I truly think Lily is lost to end her life", said Erik. It was quiet for .2 seconds before Collin exploded.

"You can't be serious! You can't kill her!" screamed Collin.

"What you rather me do? Let her live like this for the rest of her life. A savage animal that only wants to kill", said Erik.

"Erik, you can't, maybe I could find something to turn her back", I said pleadingly.

"What could you do that your grandmother who is thousands of years old couldn't", said Erik. I stayed quiet. I knew he wasn't trying to sound mean but I felt like I had to try something.

"Erik, please. Just give me some time", I said. I knew he didn't want to kill Lily but he also didn't want her to live like this. Erik looked at me before letting out a sigh.

"You have a month until I make my decision on what to do with Lily", he said before leaving us. The three of us turned to Lily who was still snarling at us wanting to kill us.

Don't worry Lily. I will find a way to make you human once again.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	8. Human Again

Hey guys, here is the next chapter and it is going to be a little different. The entire chapter is going to be in Lily's POV while she is stuck as the wolf. Now it may seem like a little kid is thinking at some parts but I wanted it to seem like Lily's mind was vulnerable and was listening to whatever she is told to do. Oh and I changed the rating to M for the story for later chapters. I realized some might get kind of violent and I did it just to be on the safe side. Oh I am also changing the ages of some people. Collin, Brady, Claire, Sammy and Lily are going to be 18 now in their senior year of high school and since Seth is older I guess he'll be 19 now. Now here is the latest installment and I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Everything was quiet, quiet and dark. The mountain lion and wolf had fought earlier but the wolf had won. She had almost killed the mountain lion but knew if she killed the mountain lion then she would die as well, one cannot exist without the other. The mountain lion is sitting in a corner licking her wounds while giving the wolf dirty looks.

The wolf was making me sit in a different corner with my back to her. She didn't want me to see what was going on outside. She said that she was trying to keep my safe by dealing with the bad people. She did not want anyone to hurt me.

I've tried to turn around to see what is happening but whenever I do the wolf turns and snarls at me. I know she won't hurt me but I don't want to make her mad so I turn around so she'll stop snarling.

At one point I could hear what was going on outside. The voice sounded familiar but I could not tell where I had heard it before.

"Lily, it's me Sammy"

I turned my head wanting to see who spoke but the wolf snarled and told me that it was a bad person who wanted to hurt me and that she needed control to keep me safe so I gave her control. Soon a copper tasting liquid was in my mouth. I realized that the wolf had bitten the one who had spoken to me. The wolf must view them as a danger for her to attack and draw blood.

Something large tackled us and I felt pain in my chest. The wolf snarled at the unknown force and tried to attack it but was restrained to the ground and soon I was unable to breathe. The wolf, mountain lion and I were struggling to breathe while the unknown force was making it impossible for us to draw a single breath.

Something knocked the force off of us and we were able to breathe again. The wolf jumped on our savior and attacked them while I wondered why but she said no one was to be trusted, that they would just turn on when we had our guard down.

The wolf continued to attack when I felt something weird in my head. Someone was forcing themselves into our mind. The wolf let out a vicious snarl and thrashed around. I tried to see if I could help the wolf but the mountain lion hissed at me so I stayed where I was.

The wolf continued to fight but it was obvious we were losing. I didn't know how to fight the unknown force and it was making me sleepy. Something tackled the wolf but we had no more fight left in us so we were forced to watch as they bound us and put a muzzle on our face. Everything blurred together and darkness surrounded us.

I woke up and felt something heavy around my neck. The wolf tried to move but we were stopped after we moved a few feet. The wolf let out a snarl saying someone had chained us to the wall and had put us in a cage. Why would someone do that to us? Maybe the wolf was right; no one could be trusted because they would just turn on us in the end.

The wolf was snarling at someone and once again I felt a presence invading my mind. This time I did not fight the wolf and gave her full control to fight the unknown presence. The wolf fought and it seemed like the force was trying to get to me, but the wolf always got in the way. Whenever the force was close to me the wolf would order me to move away so I did. The force soon gave up from its task whatever it was and left. The wolf let out a huff and watched something that was going on outside. I could hear people talking but not make out the words. The people left leaving us alone.

The mountain lion was still hurt from her fight with the wolf and the wolf was pacing back and forth looking for a way to escape our prison. I wanted to help but the wolf would not let me move. She pushed me even further back into the room making it nearly impossible for me to see or hear anything that was going on outside.

Later more people came in but the wolf would not let me go see what was going on. I heard a masculine voice break through to me.

"You can't be serious! You can't kill her!"

I turned when I heard that voice. It was so familiar. I could almost but a face to the voice but not a name. I moved closer so I could see who had spoken but the wolf quickly realized I had moved from my spot. She tackled me to the ground and was snarling in my face. I looked around her still trying to see the face but the wolf harshly nipped my arm and I got the hint. She did not want me to see whoever had just spoken. The people left leaving me with the wolf and mountain lion.

Time passed, how much though I don't know. One day the mountain lion decided to try again for control. The wolf and mountain lion fought. At one point the mountain lion looked at me as is saying 'now's your chance' but I was too scared to move and I didn't understand what she meant by that. The wolf quickly beat the mountain lion which was forced to retreat back into her corner. Once the mountain lion got back into her corner she looked at me and shook her head as if she was disappointed in me.

I didn't understand what was going on? Why would the wolf and mountain lion be fighting each other? We were all on the same side right?

After a few hours, or has it been days I don't know anymore, someone came back into the room. The wolf was immediately on edge not liking who had come in. They spoke and I recognized it was the voice from earlier that I had tried to see.

"Lily, please can you hear me?"

Who was Lily? Was that me? I don't remember my name anymore. Did that person know me? I tried to go see the person but the wolf snarled at me. I ignored her and tried to see the person. The wolf tackled me to the ground and bit into my right arm. I let out a pained cry and backed up letting the wolf keep control.

"Lily! You can hear me can't you? You have to fight the wolf please!"

The voice sounded frantic and pleading. The wolf let out a snarl while I stayed in my corner holding my now injured arm. I heard the sound of our cage being opened. Was the person coming in to hurt us? I hid further into my corner scared of what this person would do.

"Lily please, I know you can hear me now. Please, you have to take control"

The wolf snarled at the person and lunged at them tackling them to the ground. Whoever it was did not seem to be scared of us.

"You're scared aren't you? That Lily will fight back and win"

His words angered the wolf and she closed her jaws around his arm and the metallic taste of blood entered our mouths. When it did searing pain entered my heart, but it wasn't physical pain it was emotional. It was hurting so much that it was actually causing me physical pain. I turned and tackled the wolf. She had to stop hurting this person.

The wolf turned on me and pinned me to the ground. She was snarling and her face was less than an inch from my face. I shoved her muzzle away from me and kicked her in the side. I scrambled to my feet trying to get to the voice but the wolf jumped on my back preventing me from taking another step forward. I knew the wolf might hurt me but not kill me. If I died then we all died.

The wolf clamped down on my shoulder and I screamed in pain. The voice sounded through my mind again.

"Lily! You can do it. You can beat the wolf!"

I fell to the ground and the wolf still kept her grip on me. I stayed still knowing it would probably end badly for me to fight the wolf anymore.

The mountain lion came out of nowhere and dragged the wolf off me. She got in between me and the wolf hissing like crazy. She glanced in my direction before charging towards the wolf. They both fought while the wolf frantically tried to get towards me. The mountain lion let out a hiss at me and I finally understood. She wanted me to go towards the voice.

I walked to where the wolf had been and I could see a face. It was a guy who looked a little older than me sitting on the ground next to us and his right arm looked like it was bleeding badly. I could hear the wolf and mountain lion fighting in the back. I closed my eyes trying to block out their fighting and tried to focus on the voice outside.

When I opened my eyes I was on my hands and knees in a cage. I looked up and saw the guy who had spoken and now I could put a name to the face.

"Collin?" I whispered.

"Lily", said Collin just as softly. He then pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I looked at his arm and saw that he was injured but it was quickly healing.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked. I moved my hand to look at but when I did I saw my hand was stained red. I looked at my other hand and saw it was also stained red. Flashes of what the wolf did enter my mind. I let out a gasp and pulled away.

"I did that", I said covering my mouth with my hand. I could feel blood around my mouth and I wanted to puke.

"Shh Lily, it's not your fault. The wolf was in control. See, its already healed", said Collin. I looked at his arm and it was healed, but still I was the one who hurt him.

"But I-" I never had a chance to finish because Collin once again pulled me into his chest. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Collin had been trying to help but I had attacked him instead, well the wolf did but still.

"Holy shit!" said a voice. Collin and I turned to see Brady and Sammy looking at us on the other side of the cage. Sammy dropped a bowl that she was holding and it broke spilling some weird liquid all over the floor. Sammy ran out the room screaming for Erik and Catherine and they were quickly in the room as well.

They were all looking at me with shocked looks on their faces. Erik quickly looked at Catherine.

"Call the Council, both of them, and let them know what's going on", said Erik. Catherine pulled out a phone dialed a number and left talking very quickly to whoever answered.

Erik moved into the cage and kneeled down next to me and Collin so he was eye level to us. He looked at me as if I was going to break at any moment.

"Lily, are you alright?" said Erik softly.

"I don't know", I said quietly.

"Let's get you in a shower Lily", said Sammy. I looked down and saw my clothes were dirty and I saw dark brown stains on part of my shirt and pants. I quickly realized that the stains were dried blood and resisted the urge to vomit.

Sammy came over and held her hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and she helped me stand up. She led me out of the room and through another room until we went up a flight of stairs and for some reason walked out of the closet in the living room. I followed her upstairs to our bathroom.

I stood in the bathroom as Sammy got the shower going. I undressed cringing every time I saw dried blood on my clothes or on my skin. Sammy helped me into the shower and I felt like a little kid that needed help with everything. I let the warm water rush over me not realizing how badly I needed a shower until that moment. I could feel the dirt and dried blood coming off my body and I watched as it went down the drain. The fresh blood on my hands and mouth stained the water red.

"Lily", said Sammy quietly. I looked over at her and then I noticed something on her left arm. Sammy had a faint scar that looked like it had been healed by magic and then with horror crossing my face I realized that it was a bite mark, a wolf's bite mark.

"Did I do that" I said pointing to her arm. Sammy looked at her arm and quickly pulled her sleeve down covering the scar. I knew I was the one who caused that scar.

I fell to the ground and started to cry. Why did the wolf have to hurt so many people I held close to my heart.

"Lily, it is alright. No one blames you for what happened", said Sammy softly holding me while I cried.

"I do though! Why did I have to hurt you guys", I cried the tears still flowing down my face. Sammy stayed with me while I cried not seeming to care that she was getting wet from the shower as well.

"Let's get you finished here and into some clean clothes", said Sammy once I stopped crying.

She helped me with the rest of my shower. Once we were done she pulled me to my feet and wrapped a towel around me. I hugged it close to me as if that would help me calm down. Sammy made me sit on the toilet while she grabbed another towel and dried my hair.

Once my hair was dry Sammy led me to my room and pulled out some clothes for me to wear. She pulled out some underwear, a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a blue baggy long sleeved shirt. She gave me some privacy while I changed so she could change out of her wet clothes. I put the clothes on and followed Sammy downstairs. Erik, Catherine, Brady and Collin were in the living room.

I went and sat on the loveseat by myself and pulled my knees up so I could rest my chin on my knees. Aqua and Ricky came into the living room soon after. Aqua had jumped on the back of the couch while Ricky had jumped on the loveseat next to me. I looked at him and noticed he had a bandage on his shoulder. I felt my heart clench as I realized I may have done that to him.

Ricky let out a soft whine while moving closer to be before he started to lick my face. It was then I realized Ricky was licking my tears away. I never even realized I had started to cry. I pulled Ricky closer to me and buried my head in his neck trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I said crying in Ricky's fur.

"Lily no one blames you", said Catherine kneeling next to me. I looked at them and I could tell no one did blame me but when I looked at Collin pain entered my heart. I had hurt Collin when he was trying to help me fight the wolf. They may not blame me but I do. I stood up from the loveseat holding Ricky and made my way back to the stairs.

"Lily?" said Collin in a hesitant voice. I turned to look at them once I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to my room", I said quietly.

"But Lily-"

"I want to be alone", I said cutting off Erik. I gave them one last look before heading back up the stairs.

'Lily' may have been back, but was she truly back?

* * *

It has been a month since I was able to gain control of my body. Turns out I had been a wolf for almost a month. Erik and Catherine had pulled me and Sammy out of school telling the school that it was due to personal reasons. It kind of sucked because graduation was, well had been just around the corner. Everyone had graduated and it was now summer time though it was still cold.

Me, well I have refused to leave my room except when I had to shower and stuff. Everyone has been hesitant to come in my room in case I have a meltdown or something. Sammy's grandmother came once to check on me. She had entered my mind to make sure the wolf was in control and to see how I was dealing with things. She had told Erik and Catherine that it was just extreme guilt and that is why I was acting like an emo zombie.

Collin has tried to come to see me, but whenever he does I just feel even worse and start to cry. After the third attempt to see me Collin stopped coming around and it hurt that he stopped coming but I knew it would hurt more if I saw him knowing I had hurt him.

I was lying on my bed when I could hear voices downstairs. I looked at Ricky, who hasn't left my side the entire time, and he looked at me confused as to who it was. My door opened and standing there was Sara, Thomas' girlfriend. **(Pics on profile)**

"What's up emo", said Sara with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up.

"Jeez, could you sound more like a Debbie downer?" said Sara walking into my room completely ignoring my question. She walked over to my bed and stared at me putting her hands on her hips.

"Get up"

"Huh?" I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes before grabbing the back of my shirt and yanked me out of my bed. Crap I forgot how strong shifters could be. Sara dragged me out of my room and downstairs. There I saw Thomas, Mitchel and Lance talking with Erik and Catherine. Before I could say anything to them Sara roughly dragged me out the back towards the yard.

Once we were outside I saw Sammy and Brady had been sitting in the grass. When Sammy saw me she immediately stood up.

"Lily, wait Sara what are you doing here?" asked Sammy. So she had no idea that Sara and the others were here.

"A little tough loving and therapy", said Sara before shoving me to the ground.

"Sara!" shouted Thomas. He along with Mitchel was standing on the back porch looking at Sara like she grew another head.

"Trust me Thomas", said Sara.

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking at her from where I was on the ground.

"Because I don't think Erik and Catherine would appreciate it if the house got wrecked", said Sara.

"Why would the house get damaged?" I asked.

"Because we are going to do something that I know you don't like; talk about your feelings", said Sara. I was immediately on edge. I stood up and walked back towards the house.

"I don't want to", I said.

"Fine then let's talk about how you took a bite out of Sammy, Ricky oh and this Collin guy", said Sara. I froze where I was.

"Sara", said Sammy in a warning tone.

"Well come on. No comment about how you attacked people who were just trying to help you", said Sara. I stood quiet not moving, not wanting Sara to get a reaction from me.

"Well let's see, you bit the crap out of Sammy's arm. Hell her grandmother had to heal it."

I stood there guilt starting to flood my system.

"Then there's Ricky. Hell your own Familiar. I mean you go after him after he stops Aqua from suffocating you."

Guilt was flooding through me.

"Or how about how you attacked that guy Collin when he was trying to help you get control over the wolf."

That final comment broke something in me. I let out a snarl and turned to Sara.

"Shut up", I said darkly.

"Looky here we got an emotion besides emo here", said Sara clapping her hands.

"Well since that got a response lets got from there. How did it feel attacking him?" asked Sara.

"I said shut up", I said trying to keep my voice even.

"Make me, I mean how can you when you couldn't even stop the wolf from attacking that guy", said Sara.

"Shut up!" I screamed sending a gust of wind knocking Sara off her feet and back a few feet.

"Oh is that the best you can do", taunted Sara as she got up. I felt my blood boil. I let out a hiss before quickly turning into the mountain lion.

"Oh kitty cat wants to play", said Sara mocking me. I let out a hiss.

"Fine two can play that game", said Sara.

"Sara, don't", said Mitchel but it was too late. Sara had shifted into a tiger. She was about the same size as the wolves but smaller then Thomas' grizzly bear form. She let out a roar and I hissed back before jumping at her. She easily hit me to the side before I had gotten close to her.

"Lily!" said Sammy.

I looked at Sara before running into the woods. I could hear Sara coming after me. I tried to run faster but I knew I was not going to be able to keep this pace for long. I stopped after five minutes turning back into a human panting trying to catch my breath.

"So tired of running yet", said Sara. I looked up and saw she was standing on a hill looking down on me.

"Leave me alone", I said still trying to catch my breath.

"No", said Sara as she walked down towards me.

"I don't want to talk", I said standing up.

"You don't really have a choice", said Sara. I tried to make a run for it but Sara tackled me to the ground and pinned me down.

"Now you are going to listen to me", said Sara.

"Listen to you what; scold me for attacking people I care about! I already feel like shit for attacking them!" I screamed at her tears forming in my eyes.

"You only feel like that for one of them though. Yes you feel bad for hurting Sammy and Ricky but you feel the worst pain when you think of how you hurt Collin", said Sara looking at me with a look of understanding. I froze when she said that. How did she know?

"How did you know", I muttered looking to the side.

"Because I felt the same way when I attacked Thomas", she said. I looked at Sara in shock. She attacked Thomas? How is that possible? She and Thomas were soul mates, they can't hurt each other.

I knew that shape shifters could bond with someone and that person was basically their soul mate, the other half that helped complete them. They would never hurt the other.

"Yep, didn't know that did you", said Sara looking at the expression on my face. She got off me and sat down next to me. I sat up and looked at her.

"It was when I had first shifted. I was already with Thomas then since he had shifted first and we found out we were soul mates. Mitchel, Thomas and I had been wondering around somewhere in Spain and trust me their fashion sense sucked three hundred years ago"

Oh yeah sometimes I forgot that they were more than three hundred years old.

"Well Thomas and Mitchel started to argue and that was giving me a headache. Normally I dealt with their arguing fine but something about this one just got under my skin so I shouted at them to stop bickering like little kids. Thomas turned to me and told me not to shout at them and something in me snapped. I saw red and the next thing I knew I had shifted into a tiger and was going for Thomas' throat", Sara looked at the ground a look of guilt crossing her face. She took in a deep breath before going on.

"Thomas was able to shift in time so my blow didn't kill him. I kept going after him but no matter what I did he never retaliated. Mitchel had to shift to get me under control. It wasn't until I had calmed down did I realize what I had almost done. I wanted to die. I felt like the scum of the planet and it didn't help when Thomas kept telling me the first time you shift you have no control and that it wasn't my fault, that he should have been more careful since we knew I was going to shift soon. He just had this understanding look on his face as he was bleeding from his wounds waiting for them to heal", said Sara.

I looked at Sara in shock. I never knew something like that had happened between her and Thomas.

"I kept blaming myself for months. It didn't help when Thomas acted like I did nothing wrong at all. Whenever I tried to apologize he just kept saying it wasn't my fault but I kept thinking it was. After the fifth month of my pity party Thomas finally had enough and talked with me for what felt like eternity about how he didn't blame me nor hate me for what I did. That had been my biggest fear, that he may have grown to hate me for not being able to stop the tiger from hurting him", said Sara.

"What if he hates me though", I said quietly looking at the ground. That had been my fear too. That Collin was just putting on a façade to make me feel better but didn't like me anymore.

"I don't", said a voice. Sara and I looked up to see Collin standing a few feet from us. How did I not hear him?

"Well I'll leave you two kids alone. Now don't do anything I would do", said Sara before getting up. Collin waited for her to walk over the hill before he came down to sit next to me. I kept my gaze on the ground. How much of Sara's story did he hear?

"Is that why you didn't want to see me? Cause you thought I hated you", said Collin softly. I nodded slowly not wanting to speak.

"Oh Lily", said Collin. He grabbed and pulled me into his lap and held me close to his chest.

"I could never hate you", said Collin.

"But I attacked you", I said my voice cracking at the end. I felt Collin chuckle as he pulled me closer.

"And you thought that would make me hate you? Lily you'll have to try harder than that to make me hate you", said Collin.

"But-" I stopped talking when Collin pressed his lips to my forehead. He then placed his forehead against mine and looked at me.

"Lily, nothing is going to change how I feel about you", said Collin. I froze. What was he getting at?

"How do you feel about me?" I asked hesitantly. Collin smirked before placing his lips on mine. I sat there in shock. Was this really happening? Collin pulled back smiling but his smile disappeared when he saw my shocked expression.

"Crap, Lily if you didn't want to do that I'm so sor-" I cut Collin off by kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Collin pulled me even closer if that was possible. Once we pulled away Collin chuckled again.

"I'm going to guess you wanted me to do that", he said smiling.

"Shut up", I said putting my face in his chest to hide my blush. I felt Collin chuckle again.

"We should probably get back to the house", said Collin.

"Yeah", I said. I got up and Collin got up too. Before I could take a step Collin grabbed my hand and started to walk back to the house. I looked at our hands and let a small smile grace my face as I pulled myself closer to Collin. Collin smiled down at me and I felt him squeeze my hand gently.

It took us awhile to get back to the house and Collin didn't let go of my hand once the entire time. We walked into the back yard and saw that Sara, Sammy, Thomas, Brady, Mitchel and the Hunters were there.

"Yes plan A worked! Told you guys it would work", said Sara happily. She looked at Collin.

"See Collin, it worked and you were worried", said Sara. I looked at Collin in shock. He knew what Sara had planned. Collin gave me a sheepish look.

"Wait you had a plan B", I said. Leave it to Sara to have a backup plan and then a backup plan for that plan.

"Yep, oh though I should call her and tell her you're back to normal", said Sara pulling out a phone.

"No need. I'm already here", said a feminine voice. We all looked towards the back door and I felt my mouth drop. There standing on the porch was a beautiful blonde woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties.

"Who's that", whispered Collin.

"My grandmother", I said. I looked towards her and saw she had a serious look on her face.

"Lily, we need to have a talk."

* * *

Soooo who wants to know what Lily's Grandmother wants to talk about? Review and you can find out!


End file.
